Haunted
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: vampire fic Tyka Mare, LEMON Tyson and Max went on a camping trip for extra credit in their science class, but when Hiro disappears they go in search of him and soon find themselves prisoners of two shady characters, and they still don’t k
1. Losing Grip

Chapter 1

"_Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real."_

-Avril Lavigne

"I think I got it!" a blue-haired boy with big brown eyes, which reflected the light from the sun, plunged his tan hands into the river he was standing in, grabbing one of the silver fish. With a firm grasp on the struggling creature he pulled it out of the sparkling blue river as he lips spread into a smile that could melt the most cold hearted person. Sadly, his happiness was short lived. The fish started to thrash and hit him with its tail, shocking the boy and making him drop it.

Light laughter filled the area as the blue-haired blue scowled at the river and glared from the corner of his at the one laughing at him.

The laughing blond teenager with blue eyes saw the glare aimed at him and ceased his laughing fit. He walked up to his best friend and slung his arms around the other boy's shoulders, giving him a hug from behind. Burying his face into the boy's blue hair, which was in a ponytail, he said in a childish voice, "I'm sorry, Tyson, but if we switched places you would have been laughing too."

Sighing Tyson leaned into his friend to show the blonde he was forgiven for now. "Yeah I know, Max, but I really wanted to catch a fish with my bare hands like in the movies." He knew it was a silly reason but who doesn't at one point want to copy what they see in the movies?

Looking up at the sky the two friends began to daydream together.

"Tyson! Max!" A voice called from the woods.

The two teens looked in the direction from where the voice came and waited for whoever was looking for them. A tall boy with blue hair—that was a lighter shade than Tyson's—tied in a ponytail, and brown eyes emerged from the bushes, brushing off all of the leaves that had stuck to his shirt. Relief washed over his face when he saw the two teens he had been searching for standing together in front of him. "There you two are, get back to camp this instant, you know very well that you are not supposed to stray too far from the campsite."

Doing his best to snicker subtly, Tyson separated himself from Max and walked up to the older teen. With a playful grin plastered on his face, he teased the older teen. "Aw, Hiro, Big Bro," Tyson mocked whined to his older brother. "Can't we please stay here and play? I almost caught a fish, please." Then switching his expression from mischievous to somber, he on his best puppy dog eyes.

Frowning, Hiro shook his head at his younger brother's antics. "No Tyson! Now go to the campsite." Tyson's whole form seemed to deflate at the harsh words and even Max seemed a little hurt by them. Feeling like a bad guy, but not willing to let Tyson have his way Hiro compromised with himself. "Okay, Tyson, I'll make you deal." The younger boy perked up at the sound of a proposition. "You will go back to camp with Max and stay with the others, and I'll stay here and look around. If it seems safe I'll let you and Max come back here again, deal?"

Both boys beamed with happiness, knowing there was nothing dangerous in the area. Tyson wanting to thank his brother threw himself at the older teen and hugged him as tight as he could, but Hiro being uncomfortable with the contact gently pushed the younger boy away, not seeing the hurtful look on his face by doing so.

Smiling at the younger boys Hiro patted Tyson on the back and pushed him in the direction of the camp while Max followed behind his best friend. When the younger teens were gone Hiro began looking around the river, never noticing the pair of eyes watching him.

-

Tyson and Max walked in silence together through the woods. Max knew how much Tyson liked his brother but Hiro rarely if ever showed compassion towards his younger brother; it made the blonde deeply depressed at the thought.

"Hey."

The sound of Tyson's cheerful voice dragged Max out of his thoughts. Even when his mind wads full of less than cheerful thoughts, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Tyson's smile radiating with happiness.

"Don't get depressed about my problems pal. Yeah it's sad but I'll live, I just wish I knew why he was so distant with me."

Max looked down at his feet. He wondered that himself and he did have a theory but he didn't like it. He believed that maybe Hiro thought of Tyson as their mother's murder since she died giving birth to him, but he'd never say it out loud, and he didn't want to believe it either.

The smell of hotdogs and smoke filled the friends' senses as they came closer to their campsite where their other camp group was. They were on a trip with their science class for extra credit. There were three chaperones, including Hiro, and ten kids, including Max and Tyson.

Three of the other students were sitting around a campfire. From the distance it looked the kids were sitting on the ground, but Max knew better. Last night all of the teens and chaperones had gathered thick logs to use as seats. They weren't the most comfortable things to sit on, but they got the job done.

Practically drooling by the time they reached the roasting hotdogs, Tyson and Max sat on the logs surrounding the fire joining their friends Kenny, Hilary, and Tala .

The red head with icy blue eyes smirked at the two and snidely said, "We should have known when we started dinner Tyson would show up dragging Max with him." Tyson growled at the comment and Max frowned.

"Tala, could you please leave Tyson alone," Hilary defended the blue-haired boy. Smiling at the girl who usually made rude comments about him he was about to thank her when, "It's not his fault his stomach takes the place of his brain since he has none."

Steam was rising from Tyson.

Max began to scoot away onto the other log. Tyson was his best friend, and he loved him, but he rather keep at least ten years of his life. He knew by the way Tyson's fingers twitched and how his brow furrowed that he was on the edge of a rampage. Before Tyson could erupt though youngest of the group spoke.

"Hilary, Tala, leave Tyson alone." It was Kenny. Short, and neither good-looking or ugly, he didn't stand out much. His glasses stood up more than him. "He hasn't done anything to you guys, and you shouldn't talk Hilary. If I recall correctly you forgot to pack toilet paper, and I had to lend you mine. Not only that, but after doing your business you got lost on your way back to camp." The brunette girl's face flushed at the memory.

All the boys, other then Kenny, were laughing at Hilary. Tyson was having a hard time breathing with how much he was laughing and he when he finally had control again he almost lost it immediately when he said, "You should be glad it's only the five of us here Hilary, and everyone else is busy." Whipping tears away the blue-haired boy finally caught his breath and relaxed, Tala and Max had calmed down before him.

A mischievous glint passed through Max's eyes, as he looked everyone in the group over once. "So guys it's getting late, you know what that means right?" Everyone shook their head and an evil smile spread across what was normally an angelic face. In a hushed whisper that could give any brave soul a chill Max said, "Ghost stories."

Tala smirked at what the blonde boy said and leaned back onto the pine tree that was conveniently behind him. "Who needs a ghost story when we are in a haunted forest?" Everyone stared at the blue-eyed boy questionably, waiting for an explanation. Sighing and looking up into the darkening sky Tala gathered his thoughts before looking directly into the fire, giving him a disturbing look. "Centuries ago a group of people went into these woods and were soon forced to start separating into smaller groups. The groups would meet everyday in a clearing, but then one day one group didn't show up. No one knew what had happened and the next day another group disappeared. It continued until one group was left. One member of last group got scared and ran away, and that is how we know about the story, but we do not know what happened to the last group."

The five kids sat in silence and disbelief. It wasn't real they knew but the way Tala had looked so haunted it put that small seed of doubt into their heads, and no one noticed another pair of eyes watching them as they ate their meal in silence.

* * *

Hello old and new readers. This is one of my original fanfics, if you can't tell. Well, I have decided to go through and reread some of my old chapters; I'm editing them too. Now I am going to be honest, I am not hard core editing this fanfic. It is one of my original works, and while it doesn't show off my best writing, it is a milestone. I want to respect it. I'll edit scenes that I feel are confusing, and I'll try to fix punctuation here and there (it's still my major weakness), but this story will hold its core.

So for the new readers, I hope you enjoy this story, and for old ones, I can't believe you are still reading this.


	2. Wanted

Chapter 2

"_I have wandered far and wide for something real, something to die for, but I have found you and you do not see all that is me, all that is true."_

-Vanessa Carlton

Tyson lay awake in his warm, comfy sleeping bag as he stared at one side of the dark green tent. He hadn't seen Hiro since Max and him had been playing at the river. It worried Tyson. Since Hiro ran off so often the other chaperones had decided to wait until morning before sending a search party. Besides, for all they were concerned, Hiro was an adult who could take care of himself. It was different for Tyson, knowing that Hiro was an adult didn't stop the feeling of uneasiness from clenching his stomach, which was starting to feel as if it were putty. Rolling over and closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep, his thoughts drifted to all the possibilities that would keep Hiro out late. His over active imagination made any chance of sleep disappear.

"Tyson," The groggily voice of Max groaned beside him. "Get some sleep. Your worry is so strong I can feel it radiating off you."

He didn't want to upset Max, but he couldn't help it. Something was amiss.

There was a frustrated sigh and suddenly Max was sitting up. His friend looked down at him with his usual smile lingering on his lips, albeit sleepily. "Everything is going to be fine, Ty." Patting the other boy's head gently Max continued in a comforting voice. "Hiro is strong and smart, he'll be fine."

Tyson pouted at his friend's treatment. He was acting like Tyson was a little kid who had just lost their mother in the mall. Pushing himself up, Tyson looked at his friend, hoping his face displayed his frustration well. "I know Max, but it's not like I can control how I feel." Turning his now heated glare towards the tent door Tyson's voice became think with emotion. "After hearing Tala's story I'm scared, and for the first time my brother doesn't seem invincible."

Silence filled the tent as Max pondered what Tyson said. He knew a lot about Tyson but never knew Tyson thought his brother was invincible. Cocking his head in a curious fashion the blue-eyed boy voiced his internal question. "Why do—I mean—why _did_ you think he was invincible?"

Shrugging at the question, Tyson tossed open his sleeping bag and began to look through his backpack, which was holding all of his cloths—he always kept it close. "I'm not really sure, but I think it was because he is older than me and can do what I can't, and even though he never showed much compassion to me he still was there watching me. It was almost like he was my guardian angel."

"Oh," Max was a little stunned by Tyson's reasons, but then again maybe it was easier to think of Hiro as a guardian angel rather than a distant brother. Watching the brown-eyed boy pull out his daytime cloths and start taking off his pajamas and replacing them with jeans and a yellow shirt, Max was able to put two and two together and figure out what Tyson was planning. "Don't even think about it Tyson!"

"He is my brother, damn it!" Tyson yelled knowing what Max was talking about. "You can't expect me to sit here and hope that everything will be okay by morning." He scowled at his best friend, who was the only thing stopping him from leaving. If Max continued to push the issue he didn't know what he would do.

Staring at his friend, Max knew he had to make a decision soon or Tyson would leave anyway. Sighing, he thought about the pros and the cons of the situation, and came to what he thought was the best choice. He couldn't leave Tyson alone, but he couldn't be running around all night when Hiro might turn up later. "Okay, for one hour we'll look for him, and that is it, or else we will be in big trouble."

Smiling at his small victory the blue-haired boy pounced on his friend and squeezed him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Maxie! I love you pal!"

Rolling his eyes at his tanned friend's actions, Max gently pulled away from the other boy and crawled over to his own bag to look for cloths, while muttering under his breath sarcastically, "Sure thing, Tyson."

X.X.X.X.

The chilly air made the boys shiver as they walked through the desolate woods. The trees, once friendly shapes, had taken on twisted and deranged forms, and their leaves blew loudly in the howling breeze. An owl hooted not far away causing both boys to jump in fear. With chattering teeth Max asked Tyson, "I know it hasn't been an hour, but can we please go back to camp, I freezing." As if to prove it the blonde's body quaked when another gust of wind brushed over them.

Stubbornly shaking his head, Tyson continued forward. Maybe it was the part of him that wanted to find Hiro, and maybe it was the other part that wanted to prove to his brother he was worthy of his love, but he would not quit until he found the older teen. The snapping a twig coming from his left caused him to focus his attention on whatever had made that sound.

Rustling could be heard coming from the bushes and Max crept closer to Tyson, whether for his own protection or his friend's, they were both ready for whatever was in the bush. Weren't they surprised when two guys around their age stepped out from the shrubbery. One had long black hair that reached below his waist and was tied into a ponytail with golden eyes that were almost cat like. The other was dual blue-haired boy with crimson eyes that could pierce one's soul, and blue triangles marking his white cheeks. The first boy wore lose button up emerald shirt with black pants that hugged his legs. The other wore a matching outfit but with a red shirt and a chain daggling around his right leg.

The raven-haired boy smiled cattily at the two cold and defensive boys. "Well, well, Kai look who entered our forest," the boy purred.

Tyson relaxed and smiled at the two strangers when he heard the new piece of information. "Oh so are you guys the rangers that work here?"

A smirk formed on the face of the teen known as Kai. "I guess you could say that." Taking a few steps closer to the two boys Kai managed to move the stunned Max away from Tyson and began to circle the blue-haired boy like a shark, studying him. "Why exactly are you two walking out in the woods at a time like this anyway?" The older boy said with disinterest but Tyson didn't seem to notice.

"I'm looking for my older brother," Kai stopped studying Tyson for a moment to look him in the eye and went back to his studious gaze. "Have you seen him? He looks like an older me, but with a lighter shade of hair and more mature looking?"

The longhaired boy who had kept silent, but had been eyeing Max the whole time seemed to think it over. Shaking his head his golden eyes showed his sympathy towards the Tyson. "I'm sorry…"

"Tyson."

"Tyson, but we haven't seen anyone who fits that description." The younger boy seemed to deflate and his blond friend joined him in the process. Frowning at their disappointment the cat like boy got an idea when he saw them both shiver as the wind blew past them. Putting on a mask of friendliness he said, "Hey, you two look pretty cold, why don't you stay at our place for the night."

"Can't," Tyson answered. "We're with our science class, and if we're not in our tents tomorrow morning then we'll be in big trouble."

Don't worry we will explain to whoever you want why you were with us instead of at your campsite, since I doubt only you two and your brother were here. That okay with you Kai?'

A predatory gleam flashed through Kai's eyes as he looked at the boy who had fascinated him so much, but it disappeared almost instantly, uncaught by Tyson or Max. "Fine with me."

The two younger and clueless boys looked at each other for confirmation.

Tyson began to shake his head, but stopped when Max's icy grip seized his wrist. He looked down at the cold appendage, eyes wide.

"I'm really cold, Tyson." Max shivered. "Can we please put off searching for your brother for now?"

"But—" Tyson sighed. He couldn't let Max freeze; he was his best friend. "How far is your home?"

"Not long. It may even be closer than your campsite." Rei answered.

That settled it then. Tyson nodded his head, though inside his heart tugged at him, pleading with him to continue with his search.

Rei clasped his hands together and grinned, revealing his sharp fangs. "Great, now follow us and you'll soon be sleeping on luxurious beds."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

The walk hadn't taken too long, but Max and Tyson could have sworn it was supposed to be at least half a day's worth of walking and not ten minutes. When they saw the house both gasped. It wasn't a house but a mansion that looked as if it could hold thousands of people and still have room to move around in. "Are you two going to stand there or are you going to come inside and sleep," the teasing voice of Rei rang through the air.

Collecting their thoughts and blushing at how silly they must have looked to the two, the boys went inside the cold empty house, but they didn't get to enjoy it for long when Tyson saw something that looked oddly familiar. The blue-haired boy walked up to the blood red couch in the room. On it he saw something he hadn't expected to see: his brother's jacket.

Hot breath was on his ear. The husky voice of Kai made him stop thinking and made his breath hitch. "You weren't supposed to see that." Everything after that was pain and the seductive darkness of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So for those guys who have read this story before you've probably noticed a new format. I used to have songs at the end of chapters, but I realized it's probably better just to have one quote per chapter.


	3. Don’t Say You Love Me

Chapter 3

"_You start kissing me. What's that about?"_

-M2M

Max was lying on something soft and warm. It smelt as if he were in a bed of roses and it felt as if the sun was shining on him. Somewhere in his sleep filled mind he knew it was all an illusion, but he wasn't ready to leave the illusion just yet. The blond snuggled deeper into the plush bed and buried his freckled face into the satin pillow as he inhaled the scent surrounding him. If he were to die right now he would die in peace with no regrets, but the feeling of piercing eyes resting on his back made him shift with nervousness.

Opening one eyelid halfway, he was shocked to find himself in a black room sprawled out on a green bed. Wasn't he suppose to be camping, which meant he was suppose to be outside where there were no beds, right? Still tired he slowly sat up causing the silky emerald covers to slide down his form and reveal a baggy white tank top that exposed one shoulder instead of the yellow and green shirt he had been wearing before. After closer inspection Max found out his fingerless gloves had been taken off, as well as his socks and shoes, leaving him in his orange pants and the mysterious white shirt.

"Nice to see you're awake," a voice purred behind the startled boy, making him jump and spin around. Max's gaze instantly fell on Rei, who was currently sitting in a black wooden chair with a green cushion beside the bed staring at the younger boy with hungry eyes. A shiver ran up the blue-eyed boy's back as memories of the night before consumed his mind.

After Kai had knocked Tyson out, he had rushed to his friend's aid without any resistance from Kai. He had tried to shake the fallen boy out of his unconscious state, but nothing had worked. He had heard footsteps coming closer to him and had turned to fight whoever it was, only to see Rei standing in front of him with a look of pity in his eyes, but hidden deep in there Max could also see a predatory look. He had tried to back away, but Rei had grabbed him and pulled Max closer to himself. The blond had continued his struggle until the cat like boy was left with no option but to use his knowledge of pressure points to make Max faint.

The rush of emotion that came with the memory made Max shiver again. What was this person planning to do to him and where was Tyson? As questions began to fill Max's mind, Rei was beginning to grow restless of just staring at the cute blond before him. So as quietly as possible, he edged himself from his seat on the chair to the bed. A glint of mischief passed through his golden eyes before he leaned down and placed his lips next to the blonde's ear.

A gasp escaped Max's mouth as he felt Rei hot breath against his ear. He could feel a smirk form on the older boy's mouth as he began purring like a cat. "You know you look really cute when you're nervous." Rei stuck his tongue out and barely touched Max's sensitive ear as he licked it. A red blush appeared on the blonde's face as he became immobile from the shock and embarrassment. "But not as cute as when you blush."

A moan passed through Max's lips as Rei began nipping at the ear. Every now and then the raven-haired boy would lick it to numb the pain. Max's breaths were coming out harsh and ragged. An unwanted feeling of passion and yearning coursed through his body as he tried to focus on what the older boy and his friend had done to him and Tyson. "S-stop p-please," he cried in a weak voice. He hated that he sounded weak but he couldn't help it. His body was betraying him.

Rei only looked at Max with pleasure filled eyes as he pushed the boy down onto the bed, causing the younger to squeak in surprise. "No," he whispered huskily to the blonde's plea. Descending to the helpless boy's neck he bit it with no remorse causing the boy under him to shudder and cry out. Blood poured from the wound and he licked at it greedily making Max shiver from the feeling of his tongue. The process continued until Rei grew bored and pulled away and stared at his prey with lust written clearly in his eyes. With the utmost delicacy he slid his hand up Max's shirt getting another gasp from the boy.

Max didn't know what was going on. He was in a heated haze but it was shattered as soon as a warm hand touched his already heated flesh. He began to struggle. He shook his body back and forth to toss the other boy off, and even bucked his hips in an attempt to get the Rei to move, only to make him more aroused.

Before Max could do anything he was pinned to the headboard by Rei who looked extremely pissed and frustrated. Rei was holding Max by the shoulders and let a growl escape as he said, "I normally don't like to use force but if you continue with your childish games I might be forced to." With that said he made a move for Max's lips with his own but Max turned his head away and wherever Rei tried to touch him he would bat the other boy's hands away. Sighing in more frustration than anger the cat like boy got off the blonde and began to leave the room only to turn at the last second and say, "Next time I won't hold back." Leaving a shaken Max behind he closed the door and left the boy to think about what had just happened.

X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson's head pounded. It was almost as if he had been hit by a truck or maybe an elephant, either way he felt like shit. Cracking an eye open, he saw he was in a black room with red curtains and silk bed. Unlike Max Tyson remembered everything once he smelt the scent of blood in the room. He sat up immediately and looked around, and just like Rei had been sitting next to Max on a chair, Kai was doing the same thing but holding something.

Without thinking, he snatched his brother's jacket out of Kai's hands. Looking it over rapidly he visibly paled when he saw the red blood stain on it. Hope and despair almost engulf Tyson, but before it had a chance, rage over took him as he glared at the older boy in front of him. "You," he said venomously as he continued with his heated glare, but Kai went on unaffected. "What did you do to my brother?" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I did nothing," Kai said impassively while he sat with his arms folded over his chest and kept his crimson eyes closed.

"Don't give me that bull shit." His older brother could be dead for all he knew and Kai obviously knew something but wouldn't tell him. "You have his jacket! You have to know-"

A pair of moist warm lips pressed against Tyson's. Kai had moved from the chair to the bed before Tyson could see him and wrapped his arms around the hysterical boy. Kai kissed him slowly, as if he could spend an eternity kissing him and not miss a beat, but at the same time it was demanding. Deepening before the blue-haired beauty could process what was happening. The aggressive edge of Kai's kiss sent adrenaline through Tyson's body causing him to shiver with pleasure.

Feeling the small boy shiver Kai held him tighter and pulled away from Tyson. The feeling of longing was passing through both their bodies as they stared each other in the eye, Tyson breathing heavily in the process. Crimson clashed with doe brown as they slowly began to lean into each other, Kai planting soft kisses on Tyson's neck as the other boy clung on to him like he was a lifeline. Finally feeling the younger boy relax Kai rested his forehead on Tyson's and whispered softly, "I don't know what happened to him. I only found his jacket."

Recognition passed through Tyson's eyes as he remembered what had made him so distraught. Pounding and pushing against Kai's chest he tried to breakaway from the other boy but he couldn't and eventually his struggle lowered down to only weak pounding and cries for release. Looking down at the other boy pity Kai in the end pulled away and Tyson collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. Leaving the room Kai murmured under his breath, "I see your not in the mood, but keep in mind, while I am patient and understand why you are not at this point so willing to accept my form of comfort, I will not wait forever for you to accept the truth."

The door closed and Tyson shook with suppressed rage. Why did he let that jerk who probably killed his brother steal his first kiss? Why did he accept his comfort in the first place. A single tear fell from his eye as he whispered to the night, "Hiro where are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** (Blushes and laughs nervously) So _this_ is what I wrote over four years ago. Never knew I had it in me.


	4. Low

Chapter 4

"_I never thought it hurt this much to be saved."_

-Kelly Clarkson

A boy with blue hair cried silently in his sleep. It had been days since he had been kidnapped and he still hadn't found his brother or gotten any information out of Kai. A weak whimper slipped through his lips as he tossed and turned in his restless sleep, unaware of the crimson eyes watching him.

Kai, who had watched Tyson cry every night in his sleep, scowled. He grew tried of how the other boy wept for his brother, who from what he had seen didn't care much for his little brother. Even if Hiro—was that his name?—was still alive he either didn't love Tyson or didn't show it. While Hiro couldn't see how much that pained the young one, Kai saw it clear as day.

Tyson's body began to shake with sobs. Kai knew if he didn't do something the other boy would wake up soon and start demanding answers from him again. Creeping closer to the boy, Kai remained silent and with impossible ease lifted the covers off the bed and joined the sobbing boy, wrapping his arms around the slim waist without disrupting Tyson from his dreams. Tyson stopped shaking for a minute and began to snuggle into Kai's chest causing a warm smile to spread over the dual haired boys face.

Removing one arm from its hold on the tan boy's waist Kai brushed the bangs out of the boy's face and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Tyson's breathing began to become more rhythmic and relaxed the longer Kai held him. Burring his face into the smaller boy hair and inhaling his scent Kai tighten his hold on the boy in a possessive manner. He was not going to let this boy be given back to the one who hurt, and obviously, didn't deserve him. Tyson was his and his alone.

-

The sun was rising, creating two silhouetted figures standing on the tops of the trees that could only be seen if one looked for them. One had dual hair and was dressed in black leather pants, a lose purple tank top, and black leather wristbands. The other golden-eyed figure wore the same pants, but his top was a white button up shirt with the last three buttons one the bottom undone and the first one on the top unbuttoned as well. Both stood in silence as they watched the people in the campsite pack up their things.

Smirking the longhaired figure glanced over at his partner. "Well it looks like they gave up searching for their friends after all this time." The other person remained quiet. Realizing what the other must be thinking the golden-eyed person sighed and looked down at the ground to hide the pity in his eyes. "Kai," he spoke softly, "is Tyson still crying in his sleep?" Kai only nodded. A moment of silence passed between the two before the cat like person, known as Rei, spoke again, "If it makes you feel any better Max isn't much better. He doesn't cry but he is constantly tossing and turning and gasping for breath."

Kai glanced at Rei and said monotonously, "Maybe, but Tyson cries for his brother at night while Max is only plagued by nightmares caused by his meeting with us." Clenching his fist so tight that he drew blood Kai practically growled, "He's mine. I'm not going to let anyone have him. His brother causes him pain, and even if I knew what happened to his brother I would not tell him."

Trying to lighten the mood Rei smiled, showing off his fangs. "Now Kai, control your temper or you might say something in front of Tyson that you may later regret, like the fact that you have been watching him for years now." A Playful gleam flashed through the golden eyes of the boy. "Then again, maybe Tyson will like the idea of having a stalker."

"Hn," Kai looked impassively down at the camp once more before replying, "and I'm sure Max would love that piece of information as well." Kai wasn't the only one who had been stalking a certain someone.

No longer wanting to discus such things with his companion giant velvet black wings appeared behind Kai and before anyone below him could see he sped off to the mansion.

Chuckling Rei followed his friend's example and unfolded his own wings and took flight.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Come on, Max," Tyson whispered to his friend as they quietly made their way down the corridor. They had woken long ago, and when they had realized they were alone in the house the idea of escape was the first thing that came to their minds. After discussing where the front door was, they crept through the mansion making sure that if the other boys were still there then they wouldn't hear them. Every now and then they would step on a squeaky floorboard and stop to make sure no one had heard them, then continue.

They had finally made it to the front door and held their breaths as they pulled it open to gaze at the outside world and breath the fresh air. It seemed like an eternity since they had last been outside and they weren't going to let this moment pass them by. In a desperate rush they ran away from the place that would forever haunt their dreams.

It wasn't until both boys were exhausted and gasping for breath that they stopped running. Max, who was now dressed in his yellow and green shirt, but wearing the black jeans he had been given instead of his normal pants, sat on a rock. Tyson on the other hand, dressed in his blue jeans with a tight red tank top with his baseball cap, was resting his back against a tree. "We finally escaped," Tyson breathed out as he gazed dreamily at the landscape.

Smiling Max rested his hands behind his head and lay down on the rock and let out a pleasant breath. "Yes, finally. If we had stayed any longer with them who knows what would have happened to us."

Sliding onto the ground with a smile of his own plastered on his lips Tyson replied, "I don't care what would have happened to us. We're out now and the past is the past. Besides," Tyson's smile slowly turned into a frown, "I want to find out what happened to Hiro."

Exhaling Max looked at his friend sadly and tried to comfort Tyson, "Look Tyson I know-" Before Max finished his sentence though a loud and inhuman roar interrupted him. Both boys were scared speechless and could only stare in terror as an angry bear emerged from the bushes, barring its teeth at them. Max gulped, "Um Tyson, remember—when dealing with bears either play dead or walk away slowly."

Nodding his head Tyson began to move backwards as Max got up from the rock and did the same. It seemed to be working until Tyson stepped on a twig and snapped it in half. The sound made the bear go insane and charge them. Too scared to move they could only stand there and watch in horror, as the bear got closer. The bear was right on top of them and right when it was going to attack a streak moved through the air and hit the bear in the head with a kick.

Warm arms encircled Max's waist from behind, causing the blonde to gasp in surprise and turn around to see Rei standing behind him with a glare etched on his face. Rubbing his head roughly against Max's neck Rei said in an accusing tone, "You weren't thinking you could run away from me, were you?" Max gulped knowing he was in for it now.

Tyson stood in disgusted awe as he watched the scene between Max and Rei unfold, never seeing the bear get back up and start charging at him again. When he felt something moving towards him, he glanced in the bear's direction and knew in an instant this was the end. His heart beat rapidly and his breath caught in his throat. In an attempt to defend himself he threw his arms up to cover his face, but when he didn't feel any teeth or claws digging into his body he lowered his arms. What he saw made his knee quake until he dropped onto them from shock.

Kai stood above the now dead, or unconscious, bear. He had heard Tyson fall and slowly turned around to face the broken boy and kneeled in front of him, letting his eyes show how frustrated he was with the boy. Grabbing the boy's shoulders roughly, making the boy cry out, he yelled, "What do you think you were doing? Did you think that there was nothing in this forest that could kill you? Is that it?" He continued to shake the boy as he interrogated him.

Max watched in fear and clung to Rei in order to hide from Kai's wrath, taking the older boy by surprise. As Rei watched Max shiver in fear he realized why he was so scared and desperate for comfort. "Kai stop it you're not only scaring both of them, but you're hurting Tyson!" But it was too late. In a last attempt to get the scared blue-haired boy to talk and explain himself Kai shoved Tyson into the rock Max had been sitting on.

Pain spread through Tyson's body as his head hit the rock. Everything was going dark and he could feel the blood pouring out of his head. The last thing he heard were angry and surprised cries.

* * *

**Author's Note:** After rereading this chapter I laughed so hard. That bear was so random! I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am.


	5. Whisper

Chapter 5

"_She beckons me, shall I give in?"_

-Evanescence

Pain, it was the only thing Tyson could feel. He was in that state of mind between awake and asleep, but even there he could feel the pain coursing through his head as he tried to fall back into oblivion. As the pain grew stronger the more he could feel his surroundings. He was lying on something soft and silky, and there was something soft and warm on him, but it was also heavy. Squirming under the weight he opened one eye, then in a shock, opened them both and stiffened.

Lying on top of him was none other than Kai. The dual haired boy was sleeping peacefully and had his arms wrapped protectively around Tyson's waist. Too terrified to move, he stayed perfectly still and waited for Kai to wake up and leave. Why was Kai there anyway? Wasn't he mad at him for trying to escape?

Mumbling incoherently in his sleep, Kai began to stir. He felt the warm, soft body beneath him and buried his face into the smaller boy's hair and inhaled the sweet scent that he loved so much. He didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Tyson beneath him as he held onto the boy tighter. Allowing himself to breath so the injured boy wouldn't get suspicious of him, he could fell Tyson stiffen even more when his hot breathe hit him. Nudging his head affectionately against the other boy's, Kai huskily breathed out, "Morning. How are you feeling?"

Trying to get his breath back, Tyson attempted to wiggle out of Kai's grasp but found it futile and gave up with a sigh. A new wave of pain rushed over the younger boy when he settled down. He winced. "I'm fine," Tyson cursed mentally at how weak he had sounded right then.

Kai finally opened his crimson eyes and stared at the beautiful boy who was hurt. Growling deeply, Kai pulled Tyson closer to him. "Don't lie to me. I can see the pain in your eyes." Feeling Tyson quake in fear underneath him, Kai stopped what would have turned into him yelling at the poor boy and looked at the boy beneath him. Seeing unshed tears of pain, fear, and confusion in the younger boy's eyes he leaned his face closer to the boy's. Waiting for the boy to adjust to the closeness Kai began to lick away the tears hidden in the corner of Tyson's eyes.

Tyson's fear and pain disappeared and all that was left was confusion. Why was Kai doing this? Wasn't he mad at him? Question after question filled Tyson's mind and Kai must have sensed it because as the thoughts went deeper he bit Tyson's neck to get the boy's attention. "Don't think, just feel." Nodding his head unsurely, Tyson allowed Kai to continue with his signs of affection.

Finished with licking away the smaller boy's tears Kai moved down to Tyson's neck. Kissing it affectionately he stroked Tyson's luxurious hair. The small light kisses would be followed by a lick here or there but no biting, and that was when Tyson realized what Kai was trying to do, or more precisely, say. It was Kai's own way of showing he hadn't meant to hurt him and he was sorry. Relaxing Tyson forgot everything that had happen and let Kai continue showering him with affection.

Feeling Tyson relax Kai felt his own body relax with the other boy's. Moving lower to the small boy's chest he continued with his soft raining kisses, making Tyson try to hold in a laugh when he was tickled. Everything was fine until Kai began to suck on one Tyson's nipples.

Gasping Tyson was hit with all his memories of what had happened and realized he was only wearing his pants and Kai, who knew something about his brother but wouldn't tell him, was trying to molest him. Any feeling of happiness that had been in Tyson faded quickly and he tried to push Kai off him, but didn't succeed.

When Tyson began to struggle Kai slightly pulled back and looked at the boy's now angered face. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he would have preferred the blue-haired boy to remain with him in their own world of bliss before reverting back to anger. Getting off of his injured angel he left the room saying over his shoulder, "I see you're still not ready but trust me, you will be mine."

-

Max paced around nervously in the room he had been given as he wondered how Tyson was doing. It had been days since the boy had been knocked out. It was driving him insane, since Rei and Kai wouldn't let him see his friend. Running his hand through his blond hair, Max quickened his pacing as he grew more anxious at the thoughts of what they could be doing to his best friend.

A laugh stopped Max from continuing his pacing. He glared at the person who had so rudely interrupted him. An amused Rei sat on the same chair he had been sitting on when Max had woken up his first day in the mansion. Placing his hands on his hips, he gave the cat-like boy a scowl. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

Chuckling at Max's scowl Rei simply stated, "Cute." Taking a step back and getting into a defensive stance, the blond eyed the other boy warily.

Chuckling again, Rei stood up from his seat and walked closer to the smaller boy. "You look cute when you try to be intimidating and when you pace." As Rei got closer Max continued to walk backwards until he felt his back pressed against the wall and a surge of panic flooded his body. Placing a hand on each side of the blond Rei made it impossible for escape and leaned in closer to the boy. "So cute in fact I think I could just eat you up." Faces only inches apart, Rei licked the blondes cheek.

Squirming Max tried to get out of Rei's hold but he was trapped. Looking up at Rei with fear shinning his eyes he thought, Oh Kami, this is it. He's going to rape me. Rei lifted his hand away from the wall and moved it closer to Max, making the blonde shut his eyes and tremble. Please don't let it hurt. Why is this happening? Why does he want me so much? I'm not special. Oh please Kami, don't let it hurt.

To Max's surprise Rei gently touched his cheek and began to stroke it tenderly. Unconsciously leaning into the touch Max opened his eyes to stare into Rei's golden ones. "Max," Rei said softly, "I don't want to hurt you so you don't have to be scared. I could never hurt someone like you." Taking Max by surprise once again Rei grabbed the boy and pulled him into a warm and protective embrace.

Blushing Max stuttered, "What are you talking about? There isn't anything special about me. What could keep you from hurting me? I'm just an average kid," a sad smile spread across Max's face, where a warm smile could usually be found. "Okay maybe not so average. I mean how many kids get kidnapped? Then again, Tyson and I basically let ourselves get kidnapped. I'm so stupid."

Staring determinedly at the blonde Rei said firmly, "You're not stupid, and you are special." Max shook his head, causing Rei to growl with annoyance. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll not only give you free run of the mansion, but I'll also stop trying to mate with you until you're ready, in exchange you will stop saying those things and," A sly smile made it's way on to Rei's lips, "I can kiss you whenever I want."

Pondering what Rei said Max came to the decision that letting Rei kiss him whenever he wanted is better than having to worry when Rei was going to jump him. Also being able to walk around the mansion would be a plus, but he didn't want to just stay in the mansion. He wanted to go outside too. "Is there anyway I can go outside?" Max asked.

A smirk appeared on Rei's face as he said, "There is but you would have to make dinner, and you would have to stay within the gate we're making around the mansion."

Thinking about the decision further Max knew this was the best he was going to get after Tyson and his stunt, so looking firmly into Rei's eyes he replied, "Deal."

The smirk on Rei's face grew. "Good."


	6. Desperately

Chapter 6

"_It's strange that things change, but not me wanting you so desperately."_

-Michelle Branch

Tyson sat in the dark room he had been given, holding his brother's jacket as if it were the only thing keeping him sane. He felt disgusted with himself for letting himself fall under Kai's control. Maybe it had been nice at first—heck! even comforting—but deep in his mind he knew what was innocent was going to become nothing but lust. Yes lust, he had no feelings towards the attractive guy, and if Kai had any feelings for him it was only lust too. Holding the stained jacket closer to his chest, Tyson shook his head to clear it of any thoughts concerning Kai, unless they were of anger and frustration. Pausing in his thoughts Tyson noticed the double meaning to his thoughts and blushed. _No, no, no, not like that! I mean angry frustration, not that kind of frustration!_

A light knock on the door brought the worked up boy out of his thoughts. Starring at the door suspiciously Tyson made no move to answer it until he heard a familiar voice come from behind it. "Tyson, it's me, Max! Open up, please!"

Jumping out of the bed and rushing to the door, Tyson shouted," Max? Is that really you?" Placing his head onto the door so he could hear better, Tyson waited for his friend's reply.

"Yeah, it's me. Know anyone else who Rei and Kai have kidnapped?" Max said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh," was Tyson's weak come back.

"I know it is. As funny as how good you're come back is." A laugh could be heard behind the door making Tyson smile. He was happy that his friend was okay. "So are you going to let me in Tyson, or am I going to have to break down this door and walk in on something that will make both of us blush?"

Chuckling, Tyson opened up the door to see Max dressed in all black. Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity Tyson asked, "Who died? And you do know you're weird right?"

Max burst out laughing at the comment. Taking hold of his stomach and breathing deeply he tried to calm himself down, but when he looked at Tyson, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, he burst out laughing again. Tyson couldn't contain his laughter and joined in. Not until both boy's were on the floor gasping for air did Max answer. "No one died, though you came pretty close. Sadly, the outfits Rei—or Kai, since I don't know who does the shopping around here—left for me in my closet are the type of stuff you'd wear at a dance club, if you're gothic, or if you want to tempt someone to rape you." Blushing at the comment, but smiling nonetheless, the blond stated, "As for being weird, you know that's why you love me, and don't deny it."

Feeling cocky, a smirk spread across Tyson's face as decided to provoke his best friend. "Oh Max, that is where you are all wrong." Shaking his finger in the air to add to the affect he continued. "I attract weird people like you to me. It's not my fault that I am irresistible to the likes of you. It tends to annoy me at times, but I don't mind your weirdness as much as I do others, so I keep you around."

Rising to the challenge Tyson had given him, Max took the other boy by surprise by rolling on top of him and straddling his waist. "Oh really, is that what you think?" An evil and mischievous look appeared on the blonde's face and at the moment Tyson knew he was in for it. Gulping down his fear Tyson waited for whatever it was Max had planned. "Well I think that is bull so I'm going to have to punish you for lying to me." Before Tyson knew what was happening Max lifted up his shirt and began to attack his sides with his fingers.

Tossing and turning, but laughing the whole time, Tyson tried to escape from his insane blond friend. He had always been a sucker for tickling.

"Give up yet?" Max questioned.

Stubbornly shaking his head, Tyson continued with his struggles causing Max to continue mercilessly. Tears were starting to form behind the tanned boy's eyes as his treatment went on until he finally gave in.

"Alright, alright! I admit it! I love you for your weirdness," Tyson shouted his platonic love for his friend. With what little strength he had left he managed to sit up on his elbows and glare at his smiling friend, who was looking quit pleased with himself, and commanded, "Now get off me, or I'll scream for Rei and Kai."

Max looked at Tyson strangely but complied to his friend's wishes, but he never lost that look in his eyes. When Tyson was sitting up cross-legged next to him Max finally asked, "Would you really scream for Rei and Kai, even after all they have done?"

Shrugging Tyson got off the floor and walked over to the cushy bed and laid half his body on it as his legs dangled off it, at the same time he grabbed Hiro's jacket and covered his top half with it. "Yeah I guess. I think when they see you sitting on me they'll think something other than friendly and rip us apart, and then try to molest to prove they're better than the other guy." Getting mental pictures of all the things Rei and Kai would do to prove their worth made the younger boys blush in embarrassment.

A knock coming from the direction of the door catching both of the boy's attention. Standing in the doorway was Rei, looking hungrily down at the winded Max.

"Max," Rei spoke with care evident in his voice, "remember our little deal? You're suppose to make dinner."

Doubling blinking, Tyson sat up in the bed and tilted his head to the side in a cute fashion. "Max, what is he talking about?"

Standing up from the ground, Max brushed imaginary dirt off his cloths and gave his friend a warm smile before he left with Rei. "Don't worry about it, Tyson, I'll explain it to you later, just don't use too much of your energy. You just woke up remember?"

X.X.X.X.X.

Rei watched Max with fascination as the blonde worked his magic in the kitchen, that is if you call boiling water and sticking pasta in it magic. Max wasn't a master cook but he did know how to make a few things without burning down the kitchen. Rei watched every movement the blond made as he continued with his simple cooking.

Feeling a little unnerved by all the attention he was receiving from the older boy, Max tried to start a conversation. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Longer than you can imagine," was Rei's reply, and while Max thought that he was joking it didn't sound like it at all.

"Okay." Silence filled the room as Max went back to cooking, but he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder whenever he felt those piercing eyes on his back. Taking a deep breath Max thought it would be best if he voiced the question that had been on his mind for a while now. "Why? Why us? Why did you guys choose us out of everybody?"

"I thought I already told you," Rei answered with disinterest. "You're special whether you choose to believe it or not, and Tyson is special as well. We've seen a lot of people before, but no one like you two. There is an aura that wraps around you two, and we're drawn to it like moths to a flame."

Max stood stunned with disbelief and shock. What did this guy mean by aura? Trying to avoid Rei's eyes, Max busied himself with his cooking again until he was done with it and he smiled proudly at his work. Whipping the sweat from his forehead Max faced Rei and said sweetly, "Dinner's ready."

A smirk appeared on Rei's face at the announcement. Slowly he left his spot and walked closer to Max. Once again a game of take a step forward, take a step back began until the blonde was trapped in a corner. Mocking hurt Rei purred, "Now Maxie, remember our deal I can kiss you whenever I want and you can wander around here without me trying to mate with you."

Gulping down his fear and nervousness Max nodded his head and allowed Rei to do as he wished. Lowering his lips closer to the blonde Rei teased him by stopping only inches away from the other boy's lips. Finally letting their lips make contact Rei could feel a shiver run down Max's back. Pulling back after a minute or two the older teen looked at the flushed blonde and with another smirk brought his lips to the boy's neck.

"Rei," Max gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected this.

Purring Rei spoke, "The deal was I could kiss you, I never said only on the lips." Nipping at the sensitive flesh under his lips Rei felt himself beginning to lose control. Max's plus was pumping and it was driving him to the brink of insanity. Losing all control he bit Max.

Yelping in pain Max began to feel light headed as he felt all the blood rush out of him and into Rei. It hurt at first but soon the rush became addicting and he had to wrap his arms around Rei's shoulders to hold himself up. Breathing deeply he tighten his hold on Rei when the golden-eyed boy pulled away from his throat. "What are you?" Max managed to gasp out.

Looking sadly and affectionately at the blond, Rei leaned back down to the boy's neck and licked it where he had left a puncture wound, hoping to ease any pain it was causing the one he loved. Feeling Max putting all his weight on him Rei knew he was going to pass out soon, so before the boy could, he whispered in his ear, "I'm a vampire."


	7. Irresistible

Chapter 7

"_But he's irresistible, up close and personal, now inescapable; I can hardly breathe. More than just fierce, and goes deeper than spiritual, his ways are powerful; he's irresistible to me."_

-Jessica Simpson

Max was slung over Rei's shoulder as the vampire carried him up the stairs and to his room with ease. The blond wasn't going to wake up for a few hours, considering how much blood Rei had taken. He hadn't meant to take much, but he had been deprived of blood for such a long time and it wasn't until he had almost drained Max dry that he was able to gain control of his bloodlust.

"I'm guessing you told him," a cold and emotionless voice asked from the shadows. Tensing at the sudden voice, Rei looked around the corridor until his eyes rested on one shadow in particular. Slowly a body began to appear from within the shadow, revealing an impassive Kai. "That or you sucked him dry without telling him, which wouldn't surprise me," Kai said with a smirk.

Adjusting the weight on his shoulder so it was more comfortable, Rei smiled slyly at his friend. "Actually a bit of both, but at least Max knows what I am, unlike Tyson." Turning his back on his friend Rei departed with the unconscious Max saying teasingly over his shoulder, "Be careful when you do tell him though or he just might stake you. Oh, and Max made dinner for all of us, of course we won't eat it, so may I suggest giving Tyson some as a peace offering? You know what they say 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'"

Kai stared down the dark hall until Rei was out of sight and then made his way to the kitchen. As much as he hated to admit it Rei was right about him not telling Tyson, and what was even worse was that the neko-jin was probably right about the stomach and heart thing as well. Note to self, Kai thought bitterly, straggle Rei or hurt his little blonde toy. Thinking about it again Kai realized if he wanted Tyson he better not hurt the blonde, but still that left Rei as an open target.

Thinking up murderous and evil plans about as certain person Kai managed to make it to the kitchen, find the food, and go back to Tyson's room. Opening up the door without even a warning Kai slammed a plate of pasta on the nightstand and waited for Tyson to do something, but the poor boy was so stunned by Kai's abrupt arrival he could do nothing but gawk at the dual haired boy.

Gathering up what thoughts he could Tyson managed to scowl and shout, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't come bursting into here whenever you want!"

Clenching his fist tight that his knuckles were turning white he bit out, "Eat. Now. I don't plan on making this a habit of bring you your food so enjoy it." Kai knew he was losing his patience, but while Tyson was able to spark some feeling in his dead heart he also frustrated him. Maybe he did kidnap the boy and made moves on him on occasion, but was that so bad? Okay maybe it was but it was the only way he could get his feelings across, and the fact that Tyson kept blaming him for his brother's disappearance didn't help his frustration in the least. Taking notice on how Tyson was eyeing his food cautiously Kai looked at the wall whiling saying impassively, "It's not poisoned. Unless you did something to make Max want to kill you."

A shadow of a smile graced Tyson's lips but it was enough to calm Kai down for now. "Well considering what happened awhile ago, I'm not sure if this is safe," Tyson said in what was supposed to be a humorous voice but it came out more forced than natural. Poking his food as if it were going to jump up at any second the blue-haired boy was finally satisfied with his investigation and began to eat to his heart's content, with Kai quietly watching over him. When Tyson was finished he sat the plate to the side and licked his lips.

Trying not to focus on the irresistible sight before him Kai looked off to the side with disinterest. "Done?"

Nodding his head vigorously Tyson watched Kai like a hawk from the corner of his eye when the boy made no move to leave. Silence filled the room, but Tyson never being one for it broke it as soon as an idea popped into his head. "Hey Kai, I'm sure Max has been asking you and Rei this while I've been unconscious, but why did you guys choose us. I mean not unless you call a stubborn boy and his hyperactive blond friend special, we are basically average kids."

Still looking anywhere then at the topless boy sitting in front of him Kai coolly replied, "No real reason. You interested us."

Tyson looked about ready to explode at the comment. He had his hands balled into fists and his face was turning red with anger. "Are you telling me you just saw us and said 'Hey those two look good. Let's kidnap them and try to get into their pants.' Is that it? You saw us and thought we would be good fuck toys!"

Kai was trying to control himself. He was upset with Tyson but at the moment the boy was looking extra good with his eye filled with such passion as he spoke, and the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he continued with his stupid rant, and his deep shallow breaths, making him even more desirable. Fuck it! And with that thought Kai pounced onto Tyson taking the other boy by surprise.

Straddling the smaller boy's waist he placed his mouth desperately onto the other boy's and without waiting for permission stuck his tongue into the moist cavern. Indulging himself in the cavern known as Tyson's mouth he began to unbutton his shirt and throw it to the side with ease. Laying down closer to Tyson their skin came in contact causing pleasure to plus through their entire beings.

Wrapping his arms unconsciously around Kai, Tyson arched his back up, ignoring the part of his mind that was yelling at him to stop. Feeling fingertips gliding up and down his sides made him shiver. Pulling away from each other to breathe crimson lust filled eyes meet with half lidded brown ones. Without warning Kai placed soft kisses on Tyson's face, moving ever so slowly to the younger boy's ear and sucking on it.

A moan escaped Tyson's lips as he bucked his hips up, making both boys aroused by the contact it made. Moving one hand away from Tyson's sides Kai slowly rubbed up and down his chest in rhythmic patterns causing the younger boy's head to roll back as he cried in pleasure. Kai had finished with Tyson's ear and moved onto the sensitive skin of the neck. Leaving hickies wherever he pleased on the tanned boy's body as he went lower.

Tyson, who still had his arms wrapped around Kai, gently tugged at the boy's hair to get his attention. As crimson eyes gazed into his own, Tyson shivered. Knowing what the younger boy wanted Kai gave him a warm, firm, and possessive kiss on the lips until the boy was gasping for air. Going back to where he was Kai licked down the boy's stomach, but stopped at the waist, and glared heatedly at the pants that were blocking him from going any further. Tugging at the annoying thing Kai was ready to set the pants aflame, but was stopped by a push.

Like always Tyson was able to stop things before they went too far. Still pushing at Kai to get off him he found it useless when the boy didn't move but stared at him with a smirk. Sighing in defeat he stared down at the floor. "What did you do?" Tyson whispered, afraid of his own voice. "Why is it every time you do those things I seem to fall under a spell and let you do those things to me?"

"Because whether you like it or not, you have feelings for me," Kai replied determinedly.

"No!" Tyson shouted desperately and grabbed his head as if to block out whatever Kai said. "I can't have feelings for you. You not only hurt my brother—maybe even killed him—but if I did have any feelings for you they could only be hate or lust, which will soon fade away. We don't even know each other so we can't love each other. If anything, it is just lust!"

Taking a hold of Tyson's shoulders Kai looked the boy in the eye as he said, "I have known you for a long time, and you have seen me before but you were too young to remember."

"Ha, yeah right," Tyson replied bitterly. "I think I'd remember someone like you. Besides, you don't know how I feel. I just lost my brother and the one person who can probably help me won't, but instead spends his time trying to seduce me."

Anger flared in Kai's eyes. "I do know, and if you want to know why it's because I lost my brother centuries ago."


	8. Infatuation

Chapter 8

"_I'm wanting to explore his world but part of me wants to hide."_

-Christina Aguilera

Stunned to silence Tyson sat there staring at Kai, disbelief in his eyes. When he finally was able to pull himself back together he glared heatedly at Kai. "You Liar! You don't know me or how I feel! And if you do have a brother where in all the hells is he? Come on, tell me, Kai! Where is this so-called 'brother' of yours?"

If Kai had looked angry before he was on a rampage now. He would not tolerate being called a liar by someone who had no clue about his past. Tightening his grip on Tyson's shoulders, he made the young boy yelp in pain. "Don't you dare act like you know everything," Kai hissed. "I love you deeply, but I will not stand for you to start insulting me whenever I try to tell you the truth, let alone my past."

"Oh and what past is that?" Tyson spat out harshly. He had grown tired of letting Kai push him around. "You claim that you have lived for centuries but if that were the case you would not be human. So tell me why I should think anything you tell me is the truth when you have already lied to me?"

Kai paused before answering the question, he didn't want to scare Tyson any more than the boy already was, but it was the only way to make Tyson understand he was telling the truth. "Because I wasn't lying," and before Tyson could make any snide remark a pair a black bat wings unfurled from Kai's back. Pulling away from Tyson, he gave the younger boy space and waited for the information to sink into his head.

Tyson stared in awe at the sight before him. Kai's wings and blue triangles made the boy look like a demon. It also made the boy more stunningly beautiful and when the moonlight from the window poured into the room and hit Kai, giving him an even more mystic look. If it wasn't for the fact that Kai had kidnapped him Tyson might be falling head over heels for him at the moment but instead of feeling infatuation he felt terror. What was Kai going to do to him now that he knew his secret? Would he kill him?

"_I have known you for a long time."_ The words flashed through Tyson's head and he began to panic. Kai had been watching him for longer than he knew. Had Kai planned this all along? To watch him until it was safe to kidnap him without anyone thinking it was kidnapping, but just him running off in the night and getting lost? Was that it? Fear clouding any reason in his mind, Tyson took Kai by surprise and shoved the older boy away and made a mad dash out the door.

Having never left his room other than when he was trying to escape, Tyson found himself running down endless hallways, with nowhere in sight. His breath grew ragged as he ran but he didn't stop no matter how tired he got. He wasn't going to let Kai catch him and then let him do god knows what to him. As time went on Tyson's legs began to feel as if they were made of led, and each step and breath became harder. He was lightheaded and the room wouldn't stop spinning. Tyson never gave up running—no he didn't—his body did though. His body fell to floor from exhaustion. Try as he might he couldn't fight the need to sleep. _Damn! If only I wasn't so weak from trying to run away last time then maybe I could have gotten away this time._

Stepping out of the shadows a look of pity crossed Kai's face as he looked at the passed out boy. Sweat dripped from his brow and his breaths were uneven, though he was asleep. Quietly Kai made his way over to the other boy and sat down beside him. Gently he touched the boy's forehead and could feel the start of a fever. Hesitantly Kai picked up Tyson, bridal style, and carried him back to the bedroom. _I might have tell him it was all a dream when he wakes up, but I shouldn't do that until I tell him the full story. If he can't accept it even after I explain it to him then I will be forced to hit over the head and when he wakes up tell him everything was a dream._

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Max blinked to clear his eyes of any sleep that was left in them. He had just woken up but he remembered everything clearly. The kisses, the teeth sinking into his neck, the loss of blood, and finally what Rei said before he passed out. _So he's a vampire. I guess that explains the large fangs._

A sigh of relief flowed through the room and Max turned his head to the side to see Rei sitting on the edge of his bed with a relieved look on his face. "I'm glad you're finally awake I was worried I had taken too much blood and you were going to die." _Okay, I was worried but not about him dying. I was worried that he was dying and that I would have to do a blood bond or turn him without his consent._

Smiling down at Max he stroked the blonde's cheek affectionately. "I don't know what I would do if you died, and I could never tell Tyson or else he would stake me."

Max laughed at the joke, a real laugh. It had been a while since he could laugh like that but he felt at ease now. Sure Rei was a vampire but the vampire truly seemed to care about what happened to him, and he wasn't molesting him at the moment. Everything seemed natural but unnatural at the same time. He must be going crazy. "So Rei how did you become a vampire or were you born one?" Max asked.

Rei seemed to freeze at the question, only adding to Max's curiosity. Pondering the best way to tell the blond, Rei thought it would be best to buy some more time before going into those facts. "I think Kai told Tyson that he is a vampire too and is going to tell him about our past once he wakes up," Rei said remembering seeing Kai carrying a limp Tyson in his arms a few seconds ago. "So let's wait until then, so we can tell both of you at the same time, is that okay?"

"Kai is a vampire too?" Max asked and Rei nodded his head. "Wow! Two vampires in one mansion and two kidnapped kids, sounds a bit insane but I'll accept it."

Chuckling at the comment Rei pulled Max out of the bed and held his hand, guiding him out of the bedroom. "Good, now let's get some dinner in you."

"What about you?"

"I already had mine remember, Max, or do I have to take more of your blood to remind you?" Rei said with humor in his voice and made Max blush.

_I guess when I agreed to making dinner I also agreed to letting Rei suck my blood_, thought Max. _That sucks, no pun intended_.


	9. Because of You

Chapter 9

"_I will not break...I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far."_

-Kelly Clarkson

A soft knock at the door caught Kai's attention, stopping his musings, he got up from his seat near Tyson, who was still unconscious, and answered the door to see a serious Rei with a shy Max behind him. Grunting he held the door open for the two boys and let them in. Rei walked in first but paused after a few steps and wait for the hesitant Max to follow. After a glare from Kai the blond entered the room hastily before stopping at Tyson's bed. Sitting on his friend's bed, Max gave Kai a look that challenged him to try and make him move, but Kai only remained nonchalant to the blond.

"I guess you want to know why we're here." Rei stated.

"That could help," Kai replied with a clipped tone.

Grabbing one of the spare chairs in the room, Rei moved it closer to Max and took his seat as he explained. "As you know, Max knows I'm a vampire and I know Tyson knows you're one too, and I figured it was time we told them about our past. Of course, I don't mean of all the years we have been through, but of our turning."

"I was already planning on telling Tyson once he awakened. Oh and Rei, you might want to stay away from Tyson when he wakes up. Unlike Max who seems to have taken the news of us being vampires easily, Tyson hasn't." Even though Kai said this he was still standing close to Tyson while Rei only moved his seat so Max was a barrier between him and the blue-haired boy. "Though I do wonder why you have taken this so easily Max," Kai spoke suspiciously. "Care to tell us why?"

Max only cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Actually it kind of makes things make a lot more sense. Yeah, I'm scared you guys might only be keeping us here for sex and then planning to drain us dry, but it doesn't seem like it. Also, it explains how you guys were able to beat up that bear, and not only that but find us. I guess truthfully, I rather think you guys can do all the things you do because you're supernatural and not because you're some super strong human." Running what he just said over in his head Max frowned, "Wait what am I saying? Ack! Forget what I just said because I have no I idea what I just said."

"Do you ever?" a voice groaned. All the heads in the room turned to the bed and lying there was a fully conscious Tyson. Scowling at all of the stares he was getting Tyson waited for everyone to stop looking at him before continuing. "Okay, I know the first thing you guys want to know is how long I have been awake, well the answer is: I've been awake before Max and Rei entered. Why was I pretending to be asleep all this time you ask?—because I was waiting to see what was going to happen. Now as for my question: Are you going to tell us about your past or not?

Everyone in the room was stunned silent. Kai was the first to shake of his shock. Clearing his throat he began the tale.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Two teenage boys sat by the river listening to the water flow past them. They were tired from their hard days work and just wanted to relax. One boy had blue triangles on his cheeks and dual hair while the other had long raven hair and sharp cat like eyes. In the time and age they lived in they could be considered old enough to marry and own their own land but neither were and neither did.

Without another word the raven-haired boy sat up and began to take off his shoes and roll up his pant's legs. Standing up and walking over to the river he stood in the cool water. "You should try this Kai, it can be very relaxing you know."

Snorting at the other boy, Kai replied, "Aren't cats supposed to be afraid of water? Besides, I rather relax on the grass and catch what is left of the suns rays." Closing his eyes in an attempt to get some rest Kai never noticed the evil smile on Rei's lips or the way Rei was standing in the water facing him with his hands in it. It wasn't until he was hit with the freezing water did Kai sit up and realize what happened. "Rei!" He shouted and stood up. "You're a dead man!"

Laughing Rei continued to toss water in Kai's direction until the dual haired boy was forced to take part in a water war against his friend. The water didn't cease flying until a voice called them, and a boy who looked a lot like Kai but older emerged. The boy's eyes however where more opal than crimson and he didn't wear face paint. "Kai, Rei, what are you guys doing out here or have you forgotten how dangerous things have been out here lately?" the older boy said sternly but softly.

"Oh, hi Anthony," Rei said casually, as if the boy had only said hello. "Yes, Kai and I know about all the things that have been happening recently but we're exhausted and the river is the best place to go if you just want to relax and rest."

Sighing Anthony looked at his soaked little brother before saying, "You don't looked relaxed. In fact you looked more angry than relaxed."

Glaring daggers at his older brother Kai walked angrily out of the river and pulled off his top and tried to wring all of the water out of it before putting it back on. "You would be too if your friend splashed you with water while you were trying to fall asleep."

"Aw, don't be that way, Kai," Rei said teasingly. "You know you love me."

Before an insult contest could break out between the two younger teens Anthony interrupted. "Look, I understand you wanted to relax, but we have to get going before it gets dark out." The two teens grumbled something under their breaths but did what their elder instructed and grabbed their things and made their way home. As they made their way through the forest something made them stop before they came to their homes. They would all later regret it.

In an open field a group of people were fighting off a pack of wolves. Most of the people seemed hurt or injured and without thinking Rei and Kai ran down the hill they had been standing on at the time and rushed to their aid as Anthony called out to them to stop, only to give chase after them.

Kai saw a beautiful young girl lying on the ground, it seemed her legs had been injured and she couldn't move. Deciding he should try and save the wounded girl he rushed to her aid and pulled her into an area filled with thick trees, out of sight of the fight. From the corner of his eye, Kai could see Rei tending to someone on the field. Looking down at the poor girl he asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at him with innocent looking eyes and replied in a soft voice, "Yes." Her eyes landed on his cheek where she saw a cut pouring with blood and she gasped. "Oh no, it seems you have been wounded! Here come closer so I can take a look at it." Reluctantly Kai leaned forward and let the girl brush her hand across his face. "Your so beautiful," She whispered. "Such beauty should live forever," and before Kai could pull away the girl pulled Kai closer and bit his neck.

Kai kicked, punched, and shoved, but nothing he did made the girl stop. The life giving fluid was leaving his body, burning through his drying veins. It was getting hard for him to breath and black spots filled his vision. Blackness filled his vision and the last thing he heard was his final heartbeat. Maybe for a moment in time he had felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing, and tasted nothing, but it was at that time he was finally at peace, but then someone pulled him out of this state. Copper filled his mouth and made him want to gag. His muscles ached and they grew stronger as his body firmed. Sounds that a normal human wouldn't hear screamed in his ear. Growling Kai pushed away the hand that was putting the coppery fluid into his mouth.

Scowling the girl used her vampire strength to over power the fledgling and grinded out, "My you're stubborn aren't you. Most would kill for immortality and here you are pushing it away." The blood from the vampire flowed into Kai's mouth and soon his mind began to haze until he final passed out, but this time even though he could still feel, see, taste, smell, and hear he no longer breathed and his heart had stopped pumping blood.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rei woke up groggily and looked at his surroundings. Dead bodies lay on the field, all of which were human, but that wasn't right. He distinctly remembered killing some wolves before someone bit his neck. Rei froze at the thought. Slowly moving his hand to his neck he felt for puncture wounds and sighed in relief when he felt none.

"The wound has already healed." Looking at where the voice came from Rei saw a distant looking Kai standing near by watching him. "So you too I see." Kai went on and that was when Rei was sure his worst fears had been answered. "I guess by the look on your face it just sunk in that we're both vampires, and only because we interfered in a feud that has gone on for centuries.

"What are you talking about," Rei questioned but he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it out loud though.

"I heard stories about a war between vampires and werewolves, but I never thought they were real until now. We decided to enter this battle and because of that we now are vampires," Kai's voice seemed to have risen as he went on. "We were stupid and decided to get involved, now we all pay. Even Anthony."

"Anthony?" Rei was confused but as he gazed at the bodies that littered the floor he didn't see Anthony's anywhere. "He might still be alive," Rei suggested but it only caused Kai to glare at him.

"He isn't and if he is he is as good as dead by now. A vampire or a werewolf will find him and then kill him." Kai turned his back on Rei and marched away in silence but stopped before going up the hill they had all come from. "It's over Rei. We have lost it all except each other, and there is no way of getting it back."


	10. Right There Waiting

Chapter 10

"_I knew there was something more waiting for me, but I didn't know why."_

-Nobody's Angel

Tyson and Max sat gawking at the two vampires in front of them. The way Rei and Kai had described the whole thing was so vivid they could feel the hopelessness in the air and all the pain they went through. It was hard for them to believe that these two guys who had been causing them hell had actually been human at one point. Then there was also the pained and angry expressions on their faces that added to the effect. Everything now seemed to freeze as the facts sunk into the humans' minds, and while Max was the first to recover from the shocking tale, Tyson was the first one to speak. "So the older brother you were talking about was Anthony?"

Kai nodded his head and focused his attention on his feet until the blue-haired boy spoke again. "When you mentioned your brother earlier I didn't believe you." Kai's crimson gaze was locked on Tyson, who was twisting the blanket around his hand uncomfortably. "Truth is, I'm still not sure if I believe you, but as I think over what you said earlier one thing keeps catching my attention." For the first time since he heard Kai's story Tyson looked up into the older boy's eyes, his own eyes filled with determination. "You said you have known me for years, but I can't remember because I was too young. Now tell me, exactly how long have you been watching me? Also, has Rei been watching Max too?"

Doubling blinking in surprise, Rei looked at Kai curiously. "You told him? I never would have expected you to tell him, but I guess you're full of surprises, aren't you Kai?" Receiving a grunt as a reply, Rei chuckled and went back to watching Max, but the blond seemed a little nervous. With the utmost ease Rei leaned against Max's back and protectively wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. Smiling very coyly he said, "Oh yes I have been watching Max for a while now, but only because Kai was watching you, Tyson. Truth is, if you hadn't been Max's friend and gotten Kai's attention I probably wouldn't have ever found him."

Rei's confession was greeted by confused and disbelieving stares, which only made him shake his head in pity. "If there is one thing I have learned about the human race over the years it is that it is always stubborn and skeptical whenever told the opposite of what it believes. I was hoping, after figuring out we were vampires, you would believe us when we say we have known you for years, but I guess I was wrong, but then again, it is in your nature so it's not too surprising." Eyes flashing with excitement and joy Rei said to Kai, "It looks like we got another story to tell."

"You're enjoying this too much," Kai scowled.

Chuckling Rei took on a mischievous look as he tilted his head to the side and revealed an enlarged fang, "Really?"

-

The sound of rubber tires screeching to a sudden halt was caught in Kai's ears as he heard things in the distance that normal humans wouldn't be able to. A scowl crossed his face as he stared off into the distance where black smoke pillared up into the sky, and was fouling the usually clean air. He had been returning to his home after feeding off another human and had wanted to go straight home, but even that was denied to him, for not unless he wanted to risk the fire spreading to his home, or one of the humans to find it and disturb him later in the night he had to check it out.

Grumbling curses under his breath as he jumped from tree to tree, he stopped on the tree right above where there had been a car accident. One car was turn over and the people inside it were dead. The other car looked as if it had been cut in half and was set aflame, but one of the beat up doors was open and swinging in the wind. Dropping down from the tree he looked around the area, but he wasn't able to spot the owner of the flaming car. He was about to leave when the sound of deep breathing caught his attention.

Following the sound he rounded the bend only to stop in mid-step at the sight before him. A fat woman with blue hair was breathing deeply and clutching her stomach in pain. A man with blue hair of his own was sitting next to her, telling her to breath and that help would be on the way. Next to the man stood an eight to ten-year-old boy who shared attributes from both adults. It was clear they were a family but what Kai couldn't understand was why were they just sitting there, and why was the woman in so much pain?

Answers to Kai's question soon came when the woman muttered in pain, "I don't think I can wait for help, this baby wants out now!"

-

"HOLY CRAP! Are you serious!" Tyson shouted, causing Max to flinch at the harsh tone. "Your saying that you have been watching me since the day I was born!"

"Yes," Kai responded calmly. "I watched your mother give birth to you, and before you even think of calling me a pervert, don't, because I was just curious and wanted to know what was going on. I had never seen someone give birth before. Besides, when you were born I saw something in your aura. Something that attracted me and I have been watching you ever since then." A devious smile made it's way onto Kai's lips as he looked at Rei, "I believe you need to tell how you met Max now."

Having already known what had happened, Rei had been purring in the blonde's ear, keeping his eyes closed so his other senses could become stronger, allowing he could feel and smell Max better. Lazily opening one eye, he let go of the blond and stretched. "Okay, if I have to."

-

Rei sat impatiently at the desk in his study. For months now Rei had been trying to solve the mystery that was Kai, or really, he was trying to figure out why Kai would disappear for months and then come back, and only to stay for a day or two. _He better not be cheating on me with a new friend_, Rei thought as the pencil in his hand snapped in two from his iron grip. (Akira: It's just a joke!)

Kai was home at the moment, but it wouldn't be very long until he left again. Glaring daggers at his desk, Rei could only think up one solution to this problem, but the trouble with this solution was if Kai found out he would be more dead than he already was. Not being able to think up anything better though, he decided even at the risk of his own half-life he would stalk Kai until he found out what his friend was doing. Waiting for Kai to leave the house, Rei drew a few doodles before he heard the distinct sound of the door to the outside world closing. Hastily, Rei ran out of his study and left the house, following his friend.

Hours passed and Kai was still traveling and unaware of his friend trailing him to his destination. Needless to say, Rei was shocked. Kai had passed five towns and he never stopped at one so it was clear he was looking for something and not just some meal. What on Earth could his fellow vampire be looking for? As more time went by both vampires ended up at a dojo.

Watching from a tree, Rei spied on his friend, who was looking at something from a bush. Time went by and Rei could hear laughter coming from the house, the laughter of children to be more precise. That surprised Rei even more, why would Kai be watching a couple of kids?

The sound of a sliding door opening stopped Rei's thoughts and made Kai stiffen. A boy toddler stepped out of the door and with a huge smile on his face yelled over his shoulder, "Remember, Max, you have to count to ten, and no cheating."

A giggle could be heard floating out from the room the blue-haired boy had just come out from. "Alright Ty. One……Two……Three…" As the child called Max continued his counting the tan boy looked around the yard for a hiding spot, seeing one he ran for it. As he ran he looked in Kai's direction and his smile seemed to widen.

The smiling boy was so busy staring at Kai he never saw the stone by his feet. Tripping over the stone time seemed to slow down as the boy cried out in surprise and fell, but to Rei's horror he wasn't falling just anywhere. The boy was falling into the ice-cold pond, and as fate would have it, his head would hit a sharp rock in the process, thus ending the young boy's life.

With lightening speed Kai appeared in front of the boy and grabbed him beforehe could hit his head and drown in the water. A feeling of relief washed over Rei as he watched the little boy hug Kai as if he had known him all his life, and Kai had just returned from a long trip. "Six…Uh what comes after six again? Oh right, seven," Max called out.

Looking around Kai saw a tree and picked Tyson up from the ground and placed him up in one of the trees with branches low to the ground. Ruffling the boy's hair, making the boy giggle, he left with a small smile on his face. _Cute_, Rei thought, _but isn't that unfair considering that the boy's friend will probably not be looking for him in a tree?_

"Ten!" A small voice rang through the air. "Ready or not, Tyson, here I come." Curiosity got the best of Rei and he looked at the doorway waiting to catch a glimpse of Tyson's friend. When a cute little blond with blue eyes and freckles ran out the door giggling Rei could have sworn if he had been breathing right then he would have lost his breath. _He is so adorable!_


	11. Right In front of You

Chapter 11

"_We were looking, but somehow, some way we couldn't see..."_

-Celine Dion

Weeks had passed since Rei and Kai had told Tyson and Max about their turnings and when they had first met the two boys. As the days went by Rei and Max had been able to develop a strong friendship and could often be found sitting in a room together with only the other for company. Kai and Tyson on the other hand could be found in a room together arguing or possibly just reading something and keeping to themselves while sharing the room with the other. After many days Kai trusted Tyson enough to let him go outside, but just like Max he couldn't go beyond the tall black metal gate that blocked their exit. Even though they were limited to a certain area it was still nice to go outside every now and then, which was where they were at the moment.

"I still don't trust them," Said Tyson, who was lying on his stomach as his fingers twiddle with the green grass under them, a pout on his face. "It all seems a little to convenient that they have known us for so long." Rolling over onto his side he faced his blond friend and asked, "So what do you think, Max?"

Looking up at the sky with a dreamy look in his eyes Max barely pondered the thought. They had both discussed this many times, and every time it was more like Tyson was trying to find a reason to continue hating Kai, the tan boy had already given up on saying Kai had something to do with Hiro's disappearance. "It could be a lie, but so far they haven't lied about anything so why should they lie about that?"

Blushing Max decided it was time he tell Tyson something he had been keeping to himself for a while now. "Also Ty, I know this is going to upset you, but I do remember my parents telling me about how when I was little I would talk about this friend I had and how he looked like a cat." Max paused as he thought over what he was going to say. "There's more though, for a while now I've felt as if I've known Rei for a long time, but I can't put my finger on it."

Tyson's jaw was hanging open as he stared at his blonde friend. Had Max gone insane? There was no way in hell they had known Rei and Kai when they were kids or they would have remembered! "You can't be serious, Max! Don't you think we'd remember them if we had met them? They say they have known us since birth—or in your case, since we were little kids—don't you think we would remember them if they were around that much!"

Growing frustrated with his friend Max scowled. "Look Tyson, I know you want to hate Kai, but that doesn't give you the right to think what I'm saying is crazy! Ever since we met Rei and Kai, while I have felt unsafe and uneasy, I have also felt as if I have met someone I've known for a long time, and here's a question for you Tyson. Your brother disappeared and then we met Kai and Rei. When you found your brother's jacket in their mansion you instantly said they were responsible for his disappearance and now look at you, you don't even mention your brother. Could it be you no longer care about him? Then there is the fact you no longer blame Kai or Rei! Hmmm, could it possibly be you have feelings for Kai and rather than blaming him for your brother's disappearance like you did you rather make him seem like a nice guy? Oh yes, that would explain your frustration since you seem to be having a hard time proving to yourself that he is a good guy."

Growling, Tyson sat up, an angry flare in his eyes. "How dare you! I love my brother! I never forget about him! I have nightmares of what could be happening to him, and what makes you say I love Kai! I hate him! He only wants blood and sex from me! Unlike you and Rei, Max, we have no common ground, and even if we did there is no way in all the hells I could develop feelings for him!"

Standing up and clenching his fists, Max glared at his friend. "You are so frustrating! No wonder Hiro disappeared! He was probably running away from you!"

Max gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. Had he really said that? His body began to tremble as everything he said sunk in. How could he say something like that? Reaching out his hand he tried to touch Tyson's shoulder, but without even looking at Max the other boy pulled back from the touch.

Without giving Max a glance Tyson stood up and ran away from the blond, shouting into the wind, "Well it's finally nice to know how you really feel!" Max never saw the hurt and betrayal flash through Tyson's eyes as he fled.

Staring after his friend, Max was in shock. Dropping to his knees he stared at his hands with disbelief. In a soft horror filled whisper Max uttered four words. "What have I done?"

X.X.X.X.X.

Huddled in a little ball in a dark corner, Tyson thought over everything that had happened, and whenever he was about to remember what Max said about Hiro he would shake his head in an attempt to ignore it, but he couldn't. Max's words haunted him to no end and he was starting to believe what the blond had said.

Maybe Hiro _had_ hated him enough to want to run away. How could he have been so blind to it? Hiro had always seemed to be pushing him away, but he had never let his brother succeed, so that left running away from him as Hiro's only option. Max was right, his brother did hate him.

Holding himself tighter, Tyson began to rock back and forth. He hated this. He hated that he had caused his brother to disappear. He hated he couldn't fight off Kai, and dare he say it, even possibly enjoyed his company. He hated being trapped. He hated fighting with Max, but most of all he hated himself. He hated himself for allowing all of this to happen. If only he had been a better brother, or friend, or even smarter, then he and Max wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Tyson was taken by surprise when he felt two strong arms wrap protectively around his shoulders and pull him into a firm chest. A spicy scent met Tyson's nose and he knew in an instant it was Kai who was embracing him. Allowing himself to be held he leaned back into the older boy and rested his head on Kai's chest. Had Kai been human he would have heard a heartbeat, but in a comforting attempt Kai tried to give off the sense of being human by allowing himself to breathe.

Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Kai tightened his hold on Tyson and rested his chin on the other boy's head. Rubbing Tyson's back up and down to calm the boy, Kai quietly said, "You shouldn't think too much, you'll get exhausted. And before you think I'm insulting you ,I'm not. Sometimes thoughts become too strong and use up all the energy you need for the day." Tyson nodded his head and yawned. Smirking at the cute sight before him Kai continued to hold the vulnerable boy in front of him and felt warmth spread through his body. It had been a while since he had done something like this without it being filled with lust. Wanting to protect the small boy from the world ,Kai unfurled his wings and made a barrier of protection.

Tyson could feel sleep clawing at his mind as Kai's soothing touches made him forget about everything. Before Tyson fell into the dark recesses of his mind though he saw the black velvet wings burst from Kai's back and felt them wrap around him protectively. Smiling he buried his face into Kai's chest.

_I remember Kai. I just can't remember everything, but I remember your protection and love, and for the first time I think I know how deep it goes. I wish I could remember it all, but I remember feelings. I just hope you will let me find Hiro because not until I find him will I be able to open up to you fully._ And with that last thought Tyson feel asleep in Kai's warm arms.


	12. Forever In Your Eyes

Akira: I only got two reviews asking for it, but none against so I think I will do it. I will write a lemon! May! Lock Mimi in the closet! She's too innocent to see this.

May: With pleasure. (locks a tied up Mimi in the closet)

**Warning: Lemon!** If you are younger than eighteen or can't handle malexmale sex then either read until you see a warning and read when it is mentioned it's safe again, or leave now. If you report me, well then a lot of people will be angry with you because I have a lot of people here who love my story and would hate to see it get deleted. If you're younger than eighteen but don't mind reading lemons then please continue.

Akira: uh oh.

May: What?

Akira: When I was writing the warning I decided to eat some of my candy and I just ate a coffee chocolate. I think I'm going to be hyper in a few moments.

Chapter 12

"_I never thought I'd never realize a love that feels so close to paradise"_

-Jessica Simpson

Max walked down the dark corridors of the mansion to Rei's study. He knew it would be best to keep Rei out of this, since he was part of the problem, but he knew Tyson wouldn't forgive him for some time, and all he wanted right now was comfort, something that right now only Rei could give to him. Opening the wooden door a crack a bit Max glanced into the dimly lit room and saw Rei sitting at his wooden desk, his back hunched over a big leather book. Pushing the door open a little more he stood in the doorway looking down at his feet waiting for Rei to notice him.

"Max," Rei said sounding surprised by the blonde's sudden appearance. Taking notice of the boy's depressed posture he closed the book he had been reading and focused all of his attention on the boy in front of him. "Is something wrong Max?" Pulling out a chair next to him Rei tried to give Max a comforting smile. "Come on have a seat and tell me about it. Whatever it is I'll take care of it."

Glancing out into the hall one last time Max closed the heavy door behind him and made his way over to Rei, but took the other boy by surprise when he sat on his lap instead of the chair and snuggled his face into his chest. For a while they sat there like that, but eventually Rei wrapped his arms around Max and pulled the distressed boy closer, and whispered softly into his ear. "What's wrong Max? Please tell me, I want to know. I promise I won't hurt anyone, much." A laugh escaped Max's lips and Rei smiled, pleased with his results. "Well it's nice to know your not going mute, but I'm not going to ask again," Rei's gentle voice took on a serious edge, "What happened?"

Pulling away just enough so he could look Rei in the eye Max spoke in a hurt whispered voice. "I got in a fight with Tyson." Rei looked surprise at what Max had told him but allowed the teen to continue with his tale. "Things got ugly and the next thing I knew I said the reason why Hiro disappeared was because he ran away to get away from Tyson." Sadness, frustration, and desperation showed in Max's eyes as thoughts about what happened before continued to rain in his head, and memories of how hurt Tyson always got whenever his brother would seemingly reject him. "I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and the words were out of my mouth before I had a chance to consider them."

Pushing the blonde into his chest and stroking his hair with kindness and affection, Rei tried to soothe Max before he went into hysterics. Minutes passed and Rei could feel Max becoming less tense and more relaxed. Rubbing up down Max's back Rei purred when Max snuggled his head into his chest more. "Max, as much as I would love to stay like this all night I need to state my curiosity. What did Tyson do to upset you so much?"

A red tint appeared on Max's cheeks and Rei became even more intrigued with what could have started a fight between such good friends as Tyson and Max. "Well, you see," Max started out nervously, "We were talking about you guys and I defend you guys, but I don't think that's what did it." Max gulped down the fear that was growing in him as he came closer to the thing that would get a reaction out of Rei, a good or a bad one he didn't know. "I told him that I remembered stuff that makes me think your story is true, and that I've felt like I've known you for a while now."

Shutting his eyes in fear of what would happen next Max was taken by surprise when Rei gently placed his hand on his cheek and began to caress it. "Max," he said it in a soft gentle voice that made it seem like he could say it all day, and made Max feel lighter than air. Pulling Max's head closer to his own Rei put his head on top of Max's and rubbed them together. "Why didn't you tell me? If you were scared I was going to do something to you if you told me you felt like you knew me, or recalled something about seeing me in your childhood, then you were sadly mistaken." Smiling Rei slid his slim arms around Max's waist. "I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you, and while I can be pushy at times I would never force you into something your not ready for, unless it was for your own good."

Feeling all the pain and sadness he had felt before leaving his body Max rested his head on Rei's shoulder, closed his eyes, and sighed with contentment. "I love you too Rei." Max's eyes burst open in surprise. The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to consider them. Rei had stiffened under him, and Max knew he wasn't the only one taken surprise by his love confession.

"Max, do you mean that?" Rei said in an uncaring voice, but hope shimmered in his amber eyes as he waited for Max's response.

Did he really love Rei? That was a good question, but he wasn't sure. He had said he loved Rei subconsciously so maybe he did but hadn't been aware of it. Did he enjoy Rei's company? Yes. Did he feel safe with Rei? Yes. If Rei needed help would he help him? Yes. Did he like it when Rei held him close and tried to comfort him? Yes. Did he enjoy the kisses Rei gave him? At first no, but as the days went on Max had to admit he did enjoy the gentle but aggressive edge of Rei's kisses. If Rei were to die what would he do? He wouldn't know. As questions and answers plagued his mind Max knew his feelings ran deeper than he had ever imagined. Turning his head so his lips were only inches away from touching Rei's ear he whispered in a breathy whisper, "Yes."

X Lemon X

Turning his own head to face Max, Rei gave the blonde a bruising kiss, Max didn't mind, he was to caught up on trying to untie Rei's hair from the ponytail he had it in. Rei licked Max's bottom lip, begging for entrance and receiving it willingly. Ravishing the blonde's mouth he could feel his hair come lose from it bindings and felt small gentle fingers running through it. Purring at new sensation into his soon to be lover's mouth he received a giggle from Max.

Pulling away to give Max time to breath Rei moved his attention onto the neck and gave the blonde little love bites, making the smaller boy moan in pleasure. Feeling the plus under his lips as he continued with his little nips on the tender flesh he bit onto it deeper so a small line of blood dripped from Max's neck. Slowly and seductively Rei licked the drop away and licked the wound clean, making Max more aroused.

"Rei," Max was able to mutter in his haze of lust. Soft lips met his own and a heated kiss was started between the two males. Max opened his mouth to let Rei explore his moist cavern again, but Rei had more in mind. Brushing his own tongue against Max's he was able to coax Max's into his own and let the blonde enjoy the taste of his mouth, waiting to make his move.

Exploring every inch of Rei's mouth Max could feel himself losing himself to ecstasy. The taste of Rei was too much for him and filled him with a burning passion. Ready to pull away and let Rei take over again he shivered in pleasure when Rei began to suck on his tongue. Moaning into the sweet kiss Max could feel the need for oxygen growing but he didn't care, all he wanted was Rei.

Unlike Max though Rei wanted his young lover alive and broke the kiss, causing Max to frown and open his mouth for complaint, but was stopped when Rei rested a finger lightly on his lips. "Shh, no words just yet, but before we continue I have to know how far you want to go. If you don't tell me now I may lose control and do something we both regret."

Staring into Rei's own lust filled eyes Max was able to see all the love and compassion Rei felt for him and it made him shiver. He was scared but he wanted to feel all those feelings Rei held for him and let Rei feel his. Wrapping his arms securely around Rei's shoulders he leaned in and began biting Rei's neck and whispered, "All. I want to feel your love to its fullest extent and I want you to feel mine too."

Not waiting another second Rei hand managed to push Max to the floor and pin him and was back to ravishing his mouth. To him Max was like an oasis in a desert and he had been traveling with no water in that desert for too long. Feeling Max answering back just as furiously and desperately as him only severed to make Rei more aroused. Sliding his hands up Max's shirt he felt a shiver run through the boy under him and with a simple motion tossed the shirt over the blonde's head, breaking the kiss for but a second and then letting their lips met again.

Rei ran his hands up and down Max's stomach, electing a moan from the boy. Pulling away from Max's lips Rei focused his attention on Max's nipples and sucked on one while playing with the other with his hand. Feeling Max pull at his shirt he pulled away from his lover and took off his shirt and went back to working on the nipples. Flesh touching flesh filled them with only more pleasure and desire. As Rei bit and sucked the blondes nipples Max rained kisses down on Rei shoulder, biting every now and then.

Moans and groans of pleasure filled the small room and it wasn't very long until Max was completely naked with a boxer clad Rei straddling his waist. Sucking on Max's sensitive ear Rei decided to torture Max and place his hand closer to Max's arousal. In an attempt to feel the badly wanted touch Max bucked his hips up making Rei more aroused, but not succeeding in obtaining the needed touch. "Rei…please," Max whimpered.

Chuckling at his lover's plea Rei removed his boxers slowly in a seductive way and towered over Max's body. "What is it you want Max, I can't understand you. Do you mean this?" Pressing his own arousal against Max's the blonde's back arched and he cried out in pleasure.

"God…Yes…Rei!" Max dug his nails into Rei's back as he tried to control himself.

Lowering himself Rei smirked as licked the tip of Max's arousal and made the lust filled boy mewl and shiver in pleasure. Licking the tender flesh lightly Rei watched as Max threw back his head. "I know what you want Max," Rei said, his voice husky and filled with lust, "but I won't give it to you until you give me what I want." Max looked up at Rei confused. He thought this was what Rei had wanted so what else could he want? "I want you to say it again. I want to hear you scream your love for me." In one swift movement Rei took Max fully into his mouth and Max cried out at the new sensation.

"Gods…Rei! I love you! I love you!" Max yelled out as if it were a chant that would save his soul, and was rewarded with Rei pulling away from his arousal and giving him a fierce kiss on his bruised lips.

When Rei broke the kiss he placed his fingers into Max's mouth and ordered, "Suck or else I'll be forced to go into you unprepared." Obeying the command Max sucked on the finger, electing small moans from Rei. When Rei pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth he immediately went in between his partner's legs and stuck one finger in, then when Max was used to the intruder he added another. When Max was fully prepared Rei pulled his fingers away and entered Max.

Feeling the tightness and heat surrounding him Rei wanted to move into Max more but waited for the blonde to grow use to the new feeling, giving him kisses every now and then to help him with the uncomfortable feeling. A nod from Max let him know to continue.

Wanting to take it slowly at first Rei slammed into Max, making the boy arch his back and moan. Slamming in again Rei tried to find the bundle of nerves that would make Max go wild with ecstasy. After a few tries Max screamed with pleasure as Rei finally found the sweet spot. Trying to hit the spot each time Rei went a little faster each time.

"Harder!" Max cried out. He had never felt something like this before. Words couldn't describe it. All he was aware of was Rei and how he was making him feel. Grasping onto Rei's back he kissed any flesh he could find with his lips as he screamed out in ecstasy. "Yes! More! Rei! Love You!"

Pounding into Max, Rei could feel both of them coming to their climax. Finding Max's lips with his own he ravished his young lover's mouth and continued to slam into Max. With one more slam their seeds burst out of them and they screamed out the others name.

Exhausted from their show of affections Rei pulled himself out of Max and collapsed onto the blonde.

X It's Safe For Now X

Feeling Rei's sweaty body on him Max hugged his lover and kissed Rei anywhere he could reach without having to move or disturb the body on top of him. "Rei?" Max asked, receiving a grunt from his new lover. "I love you, but can we please find a bed or something to sleep in."

Chuckling Rei used the last bit of strength he had to stand up and a pick up a protesting Max, carry the boy to a nearby bedroom, place him in the bed, and then fall on top of him. " Rei," Max whined. "What are you doing? There's enough room for you to sleep next to me."

Mumbling Rei replied in a tried voice, "I'm tried and don't want to move, and I want to make sure you can't run away." Hearing what Rei said Max snuggled closer to him and sighed in content. "I wouldn't leave you. I hopelessly in love with you."

"Good," Rei said, "Because I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't do a lot of editing for this chapter, mainly because I didn't want to read the lemon section of it, so if it reads more poorly than other chapters I am sorry.


	13. I Still Believe

Chapter 13

"_Time melts to nothing, and nothing has changed."_

-Mariah Carey

Kai was sitting on the red velvet couch in the living room with Tyson resting his head on his lap. At first he had been planning to put the sleeping boy in his bedroom, but on the way there he had heard some interesting noises coming from Rei's studies and had decided it would be better to put Tyson somewhere else, in other words the furthest room from the study. He didn't want Tyson to wake up and find Rei studying Max.

Stroking Tyson's silky blue bangs, Kai tried to find a way to keep himself entertained as he waited for the other boy to awaken. While he wouldn't mind staring at Tyson until the boy woke up he knew if he did Tyson would sense his eyes on him and awaken faster. He was enjoying his bonding time with him right now, and didn't want to ruin it. Gazing around the room he couldn't find anything of interest so he closed his eyes in hopes of getting some sleep, but the sudden movement in his lap caught his attention.

Looking down at his lap he saw Tyson, face covered in sweat and contorted in pain. The younger boy was gasping for breath and was tossing and turning. Kai's eyes widened in horror as he watched Tyson's actions. He remembered when Tyson first came to the mansion, the boy had been having nightmares and he would do the same thing he was doing now, but they had stopped a few weeks ago. It confounded him that the nightmares were back, and for no reason from what he could see. Shaking Tyson roughly, he tried to waken the tormented boy.

"No. Stop. Please stop," Tyson's voice came out in terrified whisper.

"Tyson!" Kai shouted in attempts of making the boy wake faster but it only seemed to frighten the boy more.

Fighting against Kai's strong hold on him Tyson continued his pleads more desperately. "Let go! Please someone help! Help! Kai!"

The sound of a slap echoed in the room as Kai hit Tyson. Kai was breathing deeply and Tyson held his abused cheek tenderly, neither knew what to say. Tyson remembered having a nightmare and he guessed Kai in a last attempt slapped him to wake him up. Kai on the other hand was too busy focusing on the last thing Tyson had cried out to take notice of the fear and confusion in Tyson's face. Both were so absorbed in trying to figure out what had happened that they spent minutes in silence contemplating what to do next.

Not being one for silence, Tyson in a quiet voice whispered "What happened?"

Caught off guard, Kai stiffened but relaxed and began stroking Tyson's hair again, in hopes of making the other boy feel better. He also hoped that the motion would calm his own nerves. "Don't you remember?" He asked softly.

At first Tyson shook his head but then he paused and after thinking it over nodded his. "I remember, but it's foggy. I was having a nightmare." Looking up at Kai he waited to see if Kai would confirm it. When he received a nod he continued. "I was in some place dark. There was no one there from what I could see but I knew someone was there. The next thing I knew I was hurt and in pain, and I mean serious pain. It felt like my body was being torn apart and set aflame, and no matter how much I cried for help no one came."

Kai froze in his actions of playing with Tyson's hair. Something about what Tyson said reminded him of an event in the past. Tyson had been only a child at the time but he was positive what Tyson had dreamed was really a memory, and most likely a suppressed memory. If this dream was the memory he thought it was then Tyson might break if he ever remembered it fully. Just thinking about the memory himself made his blood boil with rage, but if Tyson were to remember it would be devastating.

"Kai?" Tyson asked as he sifted his body so his head was still lying in Kai's lap, but now he had a better view of his face. "What's wrong Kai?" Concern laced Tyson's voice as he spoke. Sure he wasn't exactly president of the Kai fan club, but he was still worried.

Eyeing Tyson for a moment Kai took the younger boy by surprise and drew him in closer. Holding Tyson in a tight embrace Kai placed his head on Tyson's shoulder and inhaled his scent. "I'm sorry," Kai said mournfully, "If I had known you would remember those things first I might have kept my mouth shut and not said anything about the past."

Trying to pull back and look Kai in the eye Tyson found it impossible since it only made Kai tighten his hold on him. Sighing in defeat, Tyson rested his own head on Kai's shoulder. "Kai you're starting to scare me more than usual. What are you talking about? Are you saying my dream was real?" Feeling Kai nod his head Tyson began to panic. Could it be true? Was his dream real? If it was then why couldn't he remember it more clearly? Did Kai know what had happened? He seemed to. "Kai," Tyson began unsure, "what exactly happened, and do you think you could give me some space?"

Sending a defiant glare over Tyson's shoulder Kai replied icily, "No. I'm not going to let go until you promise me that if you do remember you won't do anything drastic." Tightening his hold on Tyson even more the younger boy became immobile, there was no way Tyson would be able to escape Kai's death grip. Glaring at everything in the room as if it were going to try and steal Tyson away from him Kai waited before speaking again. "I can't tell you what happened. All I will tell you is that in that moment I had never been more frightened or enraged."

Getting frustrated Tyson once again tried to move but couldn't, not even an inch. Needing to take his anger and confusion out on something, and Kai being the only one in the room, Tyson began shouting at the vampire. "What are you talking about? You keep telling me all this stuff, but it's all pointless if I don't know what you are talking about. Now let go of me! I like you Kai, okay, I admit it. You're a nice guy, but you get on my nerves! Your too possessive and stubborn!"

Growling Kai pushed Tyson back, but kept his hold on him, and glared daggers at the boy. "Listen, I don't want to remind you about something when you might never remember it, and then get you upset! As for being possessive if you knew what happened then you might understand!" Shoving Tyson down on the couch he had the boy pinned helplessly beneath him.

Anger rising to his maximum Tyson fidgeted under Kai. "Damn it! That's the fucking problem! If you told me then I would know, and then I would understand!" Both boys were left breathing deeply, inches apart, glaring heatedly at each other. The passion between them was so strong Kai couldn't take it anymore. He pressed his lips against Tyson's mouth and demanded entrance, making Tyson groan and part his lips.

Ravishing Tyson's mouth Kai forgot about what it was the two had been arguing about. All he knew was he wanted Tyson, and he wanted him now! Sliding his hands up Tyson shirt he could feel heated skin under his fingertips, and Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and pulled him closer in an attempt to feel more of him. In the midst of passion though they were interrupted.

"Rei put me down!" Max's voice shouted from the opposite side of the mansion, making Tyson and Kai separate.

A snicker and then Rei's voice followed, "No I rather carry you. Besides we just did it, so I don't see why you would be so upset with me carrying you."

"Rei," Max shouted in clear embarrassment.

Waiting for the sound of the door closing Tyson and Kai stared at each other in stunned silence. Recovering from the shock Tyson jumped up and pushed Kai off him. "Your friend just screwed my friend!" Tyson screamed. "How could you let that happen?"

Shrugging Kai replied impassively, "What did you want me to do? Walk in on them when they're doing it and tell them to fuck me instead?"

"If it would have worked!" Tyson shouted, losing all reason. Not wanting to be around Kai anymore he left the room before Kai could stop him.


	14. Twilight

Chapter 14

"_Never cared, never wanted, never sought to see what flaunted. So on purpose, so in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place."_

_-_Vanessa Carlton

Moving silently down the corridor ,Tyson tried not to disturb any of the other residents in the mansion as he made his way to the library. Two days had passed since he learned Max had lost his virginity to Rei, and now he was more determined than ever to find out what Kai knew that he didn't, and to find Hiro. His brother had obviously been wounded since his jacket was covered in blood, but as to what was the cause behind it, he had no idea.

Pausing at the heavy oak door, he breathed deeply. He had no clue what was beyond the doors, but he hoped to find something that would prove Kai was a liar, or would give him a hint as to what happened to his brother. Pushing the door open, he was blinded by a brilliant light. Standing in the doorway he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light only to be taken by surprise.

Max stood in the middle of the room with a blush on his face and was holding a big brown leather book in his hands. Smiling nervously at his best friend, Max tried to act as if everything was natural. "Oh, hi Tyson. I didn't expect to see you here, since, well you know, you aren't much for reading." Max tried to hide his fear from Tyson, but didn't succeed. They hadn't talked since their fight and Max was sure Tyson was still mad with him.

"Hi," Tyson said in a monotone voice. He was glad it was Max standing there when he opened the door, but right now he wanted to focus on his plan, and after his fight with Max he was sure the blonde wouldn't want to help. Perusing the bookshelves from the corner of his eye he noticed Max was watching him intently. Unnerved with the unwanted staring Tyson said the first thing that came to mind, and of course it was the worse possible thing he could say. "So how was it with Rei?"

Taken by surprise Max dropped the book and blushed deeply. Muttering something under his breath Max bent to pick the book up. "W-w-what are you talking a-about, T-T-Tyson?" Max scolded himself mentally for stuttering.

"You know what I'm talking about, Max!" Tyson shouted, frustrated with how his best friend wouldn't even be honest with him and admit what he had done the dirty deed with Rei. "I heard you two Max, I know!" Clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white, Tyson tried to control his anger. "How could you do that with him? You don't even know him! He kidnapped you! How could you?"

Hurt flashed through Max's eyes as he listened to Tyson's accusation. He knew that some of the things His friend said were true, but he couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with Rei. Looking Tyson in the eye he tried to make him see things his way, but every bone in his body shook with rage and fear towards his friend. "Tyson, I know in your eyes what I did was wrong, but I love Rei, and I-I-I,"

"You what?" Tyson asked with venom as he glared at his friend. First Max said his brother ran away because of him, and then blond slept with Rei! Tyson was no longer sure if he could ever forgive his friend.

Growing more confident by the second, Max took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "I love him Tyson, and even though you think I don't know him, I do. I have talked to him, let him drink my blood, shared things with him, and learned a few interesting things thanks to him."

"How?" the rage, hurt, and betrayal could be heard in Tyson's voice as he asked his question. "How can you love him? How could you betray me? I thought we were best friends, but now all you care about is Rei! You're usually with him, and when you can't find him then you look for me! We've known each other longer, and now you go off with some guy who kidnapped you, lose your virginity to him, _and_ you say you love him. How? How is it possible?"

Tears of hurt and anger flowed down Max's cheeks but he wasn't going to let Tyson win this battle. Walking over to Tyson he tried to look intimidating as he spoke. "I didn't betray you Tyson! You're my best friend, so I'll always love you, but I love Rei more. I don't know how I fell in love with him, but I am, and right now having you mad at me for loving him only hurts me." Placing a hand over his heart Max continued. "It hurts so much Tyson, to know my best friend hates me for something I can't control. It makes my heart feel as if it's on fire, but at the same time frozen over in a sheet of ice."

"Max," Tyson said gently, he didn't know how much he had hurt the blond. In an attempt to comfort his friend Tyson reached out to touch Max's shoulder in a comforting way, but Max pulled back.

"It's a horrible feeling Tyson, and I never expected you to be the one to inflict it on me." Struggling for some control of his emotions Max found none as he continued with his rant. "I'm sorry for all the things I said to you, Tyson, but I can't be sorry for falling in love with Rei, and you forgot one thing. Yes, I was with Rei a lot ,but you were with Kai just as much. I'm not saying you love Kai or anything, but it's not like I'm the only one here at fault. Tyson," Max paused as he pondered the best way to say this. "You're not the only one hurting, but Rei makes me feel special, but I don't want to do anything that upsets you, so I'll let you decide. Should I stay with Rei or not?"

X.X.X.X.X.

"So he is beginning to remember?" Rei asked casually after hearing what Kai told him about Tyson. With a nod from Kai, Rei sighed in exasperation and threw himself onto the plush chair behind him. Placing his hands on his forehead, Rei tried to think of something comforting to say, but found nothing. "This isn't good. If he remembers he was kidnapped, and who kidnapped him, and for what, there is no doubt in my mind that he will tell Max and both of them will come to distrust us again."

Kai, who was leaning on the wall with his arms folded over his chest as he hid in the shadows, nodded his head in agreement. "This is a very dangerous situation. We could tell them, but then it might only make them more distant to us, but if we don't tell them and they find out then they might think of us as their enemies again."

"So what are we going to do?" Rei asked, but silence was his only answer.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Was I really that blind?_ Tyson asked himself again. When Max left him with the option of ending the relationship between him and Rei Tyson was stunned. He had never expected Max to do that, and as he stood there in silence he could finally see how much Max loved Rei. The love Max held for Rei was easy to see when Tyson looked into Max's eyes as the blond waited for Tyson's answer. Max's eyes were filled with so much fear and faith that Tyson felt if he had said no he would have killed his best friend.

Flipping through the pages of a book he had found, Tyson glanced at his best friend and smiled when he saw a shadow a smile grace Max's lips, as the blonde searched through a book. "Any luck Max?"

The blond shook his head. After screaming at each other and solving their problems Max had questioned Tyson on his reasons for being in the library, and after hearing what Tyson was trying to do Max volunteered to help. Biting his bottom lip Max tried to concentrate on the situation at hand, but found his thoughts drifting off to somewhere else. " Hey Tyson," Max asked over his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to prove Kai is a liar?"

Tyson pondered the question for a bit until he found the correct answer. "Not really. I just want to find a reason to run away or try to escape, so I can find my brother."

Max's face light up when he heard Tyson's answer and he couldn't help but laugh. When he caught his breath again, he saw Tyson frowning at him and he explained. "I'm happy that you don't really hate Kai, but if you want a reason to escape, you have got plenty, but the most major would be to find your brother."

Perplexed with what Max was saying, Tyson tried to process what the blond had said. When he finally came to an understanding Tyson was even more confounded then he had been a moment before. Scratching the back of his head Tyson asked, "Max what are you talking about? Yes, I need to find Hiro but without any idea of where he is, how I can find him, or where to even begin looking then how can I find him, and if I can't find him why should I leave?"

Chuckling, a look of mischief flashed in Max's eyes. "But Tyson, we do know where to look for Hiro, or did forget the number one rule about what you do when us lose something?" Tyson nodded his head, and Max's smile only seemed to grow. "When something is lost go back to where you last remember seeing it."

Tyson's eyes widened at the obvious answer, and only now did he see he could have left this whole time and searched for his brother. Rushing to his friend Tyson gave Max a bear hug and didn't let go of the blonde until he was almost out of air. "Max you are a genius, but how are we going to distract Rei and Kai?"

Smirking Max looked down at the book in his hands and ran his hand across the page. "Kai tends to read late at night and I have the perfect thing to distract Rei with, but I'm not sure if you'll approve, and I'm not talking about sex." Holding the book up to Tyson, Max continued. "This book mentions some things about vampires, such as how there are different types and what their weaknesses are, but also other things. On this page is something else, but it will distract Rei long enough for you to get away. So what do you think?"

It sounded good to Tyson but he had one question that had to be answered before he gave Max his consent. "What is a blood bond?"


	15. Empty Handed

Chapter 15

"_If you're losing sleep—forgive me. I just can't keep pretending."_

-Michelle Branch

The sun was beginning to set, and Max and Tyson were outside of the mansion looking the gate up and down. Fingering the metal bars of the gate, Tyson looked longingly up at the sky. "Do you really think this going to work? We still haven't found a weakness in the gate that will make it possible for me to escape."

Staring intently at the gate a teasing smile made it's way across Max's lips. "And here everyone we know thinks you're the optimistic one, and yet here you are being cynical." Moving his gaze around the yard, Max spotted the one thing that could help Tyson escape. Smirking Max tilted his head to the side, "So Tyson, how good are you at climbing trees?"

X.X

Something was about to happen, Kai could feel it in every fiber of his being, but he couldn't tell what it was. It made his blood boil, and if his heart had been working it would possibly be pounding at that very moment with dread. Glancing out the window of his room, he sighed as he saw the approach of night. Returning his attention to his book, Kai pushed down his worry.

X.X

Rei searched up and down the halls for his blond lover, but couldn't find any sign of him. It was at times like these when he wished he had kept Max locked up in his room, so he could find him easier. Of course if he did that then Max might have continued to hate him, and then they never would have gotten as far as they did a couple of days ago.

Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen, Rei carefully crept to where the sounds were coming from, pausing in the doorway, he peeked into the room. Max sat at the wooden table, eyes glowing with contented bliss as he ate what looked like a chocolate bar. Chuckling at the cute scene before him, Rei stepped out from his hiding place to stand behind Max and wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders. "Remind me again why I let you have sugar even though a few minutes later you'll be bouncing off the walls?"

Pretending to think it over in his head, Max smiled coyly and said, "Because you love me, and you also love the taste of sugar in my blood."

"Are you sure?" Rei said in a teasing way and leaned closer to the blonde's neck. "Perhaps I enjoy drinking your blood because it makes you submit more easily." Giving Max's neck a small nip without piercing the skin he got a soft whimper from the blonde.

"Rei stop being mean to me, or I'll leave you for the chocolate bar," Max whined.

To say Rei was stunned by Max's comment was an understatement. He stopped nipping the sensitive flesh, and pulled away from Max a bit so he could look the blond in the eyes. "You are joking right, because I can actually see you doing that."

Keeping his cool, Max knew it was time to throw his plan into action. "Well it's not like you have anything to keep me here other than Tyson, but we've been in a fight for a while now so that doesn't matter anymore. Of course, if you were to turn me into a vampire or perhaps do a blood bond with me then I might have a reason to stay."

Growing suspicious of his lover, Rei searched Max's face for anything that would give the blond away to what he was planning. Finding nothing Rei stroked Max's cheek in a comforting way, as if he were a child. "What exactly do you know about blood bonds, Max?" Rei said in a soothing voice, trying to coax the information out of Max.

"I know that they're similar to changing into a vampire, but a little different," Max answered truthfully. "When changing a person into a vampire the victim has to have all of their blood drained from their body and then be given vampire blood, but with the blood bond you would only have to drink some of my blood, and then give me some of yours. I'd still be human, but as long as you're alive I can't age or die from age. Also ,we'd be able to sense each other in a way."

Nodding his head, Rei smiled at Max, still unsure of what made the blond bring up the subject of blood bonds. "You seem to have done your research Max, but is there any reason why you brought up this topic?"

Blushing, Max looked down at the now very interesting floor. Clutching the bottom of his seat so hard it made his knuckles turn white. He began to realize how hard it was going to be to tell Rei what he wanted, and what made matters worse was that if he delayed this any longer Rei might leave, and then notice Tyson was missing and tell Kai, which would lead to a very unhappy Tyson. Taking a deep breath Max looked straight into Rei's golden eyes. "I w-want you to do a b-blood bond with me."

The look on Rei's face was pure shock. While he would love to perform a blood bond on Max, having Max ask him, and only days after their little love session, was a surprise. He was sure he would have to wait months, maybe even years, before he would do that to Max. Tightening his hold on Max, he rested his head on Max's shoulder and nuzzled the blonde's head. "Are you sure about this?"

Max didn't wait a second to respond, he knew this is what he wanted, and Tyson had given him his blessing as well. "Yes."

X.X

Tyson's breathing grew deeper as he ran. He had successfully climbed the tree that was close to the gate and used it to jump out of his prison. He hadn't stopped running since he had escaped from the mansion, and he wasn't going to until he reached the last place he had seen Hiro.

Thinking of his brother made him clutch the jacket in his hand more firmly, not wanting to lose the only thing he had left of his brother. His feet grew tried as he continued running but he didn't slow his pace down, in fear of Max's plan not working and getting caught. A sound came from the bushes beside him, and being naturally curious Tyson turned his head to look at whatever had made the noise only to see a mouth full of sharp silver teeth.

X.X

Kai slammed his book close. He couldn't get into the story he was reading, and it annoyed him to no end. Pushing himself up from his red velvet chair he stretched. Only one thought filled his mind, Tyson. The blue haired boy had been on his thoughts for a while now, and that was part of the reason why he couldn't enjoy reading his book.

Leaving his room and heading towards Tyson's, he overheard a bit of Max's and Rei's conversation—one of the bonuses of being a vampire: great hearing. When he heard Max bring up the subject of a blood bond, needless to say, he was a little shocked, but he shook it off and continued towards Tyson's room.

When he finally reached the door he paused for a moment to think over what he was going to say to the blue haired boy. He hadn't exactly planned a conversation, but by the time he reached the door he knew it would probably be better to make contact with Tyson if there was something he wanted to talk to the boy about. Finally deciding on a topic, he slowly opened the door to the room and stepped in to see nothing.

Glancing around the room for any sign of Tyson hiding somewhere, he could find no trace of the boy. The longer Kai looked around the room the more worried he became, but it wasn't until he noticed something other than Tyson was missing did he do anything. Growling he slammed the door, almost ripping it off it's hinges.

The only thing other than Tyson that had been missing from the room was Hiro's jacket, which could only mean one thing.


	16. Missing

Chapter 16

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me."_

-Evanescence

Tyson threw himself down on the ground as fast as could. Hearing whatever it was that attacked him land on the ground not to far from him, he lifted his head to see his attacker, and gulped. A savage black wolf stood before him, baring its fangs. Cautiously he began to get up but only got as far as sitting before the wolf launched at him again.

Dodging the beast a second time, Tyson noticed how much lager it was compared to a normal wolf, and that's when he came to a deadly conclusion. This wasn't a wolf, this was a werewolf, and considering that it was snarling at him, it didn't like him very much. Once again, he tried to stand up; this time he succeeded.

Starting to walk backwards Tyson noticed the werewolf was following him step for step. Waving his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm ,Tyson began saying nonsense in hopes of the werewolf understanding. Werewolves are still human after all, so why wouldn't they understand. "You don't want to eat me. I'm just skin and bones, and any fat I do have in me will probably clog up your arteries."

A low growl was the werewolf's reply. Laughing nervously, Tyson continued to back away from the deadly wolf, praying to any god who was willing to listen, that he would live to see another day. Every thought in Tyson's mind ceased though as his back hit a tree.

The werewolf continued to advance on him, and he could only stand frozen in terror. He could hear his heart pound and feel the rush of adrenaline course through his body. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the attack, but it never came. Instead he heard a crash and then a whimper. Willing his eyes open, what he saw standing in front of him made him gasp in shock and horror.

Two werewolves were now around him. The new one was the same size and color as the one that had been trying to attack him, but instead of attacking him it was standing protectively in front of him. Feeling weak from the shock Tyson slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground. "This better not turn out to be a repeat of what I had to go through with Kai."

The werewolf that had attacked him seemed to perk up at Kai's name, while the one defending him looked at him curiously. Ignoring the looks he was receiving from the werewolves, Tyson rested his head on the tree and breathed deeply. He was exhausted, he had been running for so long and dealing with these werewolves didn't make anything easier. "Hiro where are you?" Tyson managed to whimper.

The sound of the wind was the only thing that answered Tyson's question, and just as he was giving up hope he received an answer. "I'm right here."

Recognizing the voice instantly Tyson looked around to find his brother kneeling in front of him where the protective werewolf once stood. Without thinking, Tyson threw his arms around his brother's neck and embraced him. "Hiro where were you! I missed you so much!"

A sad smile formed on Hiro's lips but Tyson didn't see it. "I've just been going through some changes. But tell me, what are you doing out here? The camping trip has been over for months now. Why are you still here?"

Pulling away from his brother, Tyson pouted and looked Hiro directly in the eye. "Kai kidnapped me. Rei also kidnapped Max, but they're in love, so when I escaped I didn't make Max come with me, even if it would have been nice traveling with him." The smile on Tyson's face was alight as he told Hiro what had happened. Everything that had happened to him was so small now that he had his brother. "I'm so glad you're back," and with that said Tyson went back to hugging his brother.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted the brotherly moment between the two though. Pulling away from Hiro Tyson looked over his brother's shoulder to see an older version of Kai, which could only mean one thing, "Holy crap! You must be Anthony! But wait, how can that be? You'd have to be a vampire or a-a-a-"

"Werewolf," Anthony finished. "Yeah that's me. I'm a werewolf. So you met my brother, guess that means he's a vampire since I think I would have found him if he was a werewolf."

Needless to say Tyson was stunned. Going into hysterics Tyson grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and started shaking him. "What! Hiro, why are you hanging out with a werewolf! Oh no! He must have kidnapped you like Kai did with me! Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Tyson!" Hiro shouted in desperation, and grabbed his brother by his shoulders in hopes of calming the boy down. When Tyson finally did relax, Hiro explained everything. "No, Tyson I wasn't kidnapped, if anything Anthony has helped me get used to some of the changes I'm going through right now." Seeing the confused look on Tyson face Hiro went into further explanation. "Tyson, I'm a werewolf."

Silence passed between the two brothers. It wasn't long after that Tyson started laughing. "That's funny Hiro, but if you were a werewolf, then that would mean on full moons you'd turn into a wolf, and the last time I checked tonight is a full moon."

Knowing how stubborn Tyson was, Hiro sighed in frustration. "Tyson, since you haven't denied that Kai is a vampire I'm assuming he is one. Now from what you have learned from staying with Kai, are all vampires the same?" Tyson shook his head. "Neither are werewolves. Some can control their transformation, while some can't. Luckily I'm one of the few that can."

Looking past Hiro Tyson stared at Anthony for confirmation and received it right away. A hurt look passed through Tyson's eyes, but he hid it from the two werewolves, giving Hiro a smile. "So I guess this means things can't go back to the way they were before."

"I'm sorry, Tyson, but I'm a werewolf now, and we can't change that. There is no way things can go back to being normal." Not seeing the hurt and betrayal in his brother's eyes Hiro moved away from Tyson and to Anthony, and both boys were about to leave when Tyson stopped them.

"Wait! I have a question for you, Anthony." Facing Tyson, Anthony waited for the younger boy's question. "Why did you attack me?"

A blush crossed Anthony's face and he seemed to stiffen. "I," Anthony hesitated for a moment, "I smelt Hiro's blood on you so I thought you had injured him or something. I didn't know you were just carrying his bloody jacket." With that said Anthony and Hiro left, neither sparring Tyson a second glance. For Hiro knew one look at Tyson and he would never be able to leave his little brother's side, and Anthony didn't either because he knew if he were to look it would make it harder for Hiro not to look as well.

But because neither werewolf looked back they never saw the river of tears flowing down Tyson's cheeks.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Tyson was nearby, Kai could feel it. Using his vampire speed Kai ran through the woods in search of his young love. He couldn't explain it, but he knew something devastating had just happened to Tyson, and he swore he was going to make whoever was responsible for it pay with their lives. The sound of crying filled his ears, as he grew closer to Tyson, making his pace increase.

When he finally found Tyson his heart wrenched at the sight. The boy was leaning against a tree in a fetal position crying his eyes out. Slowly approaching the depressed boy, Kai sat down next to Tyson and embraced him. He could feel Tyson tense from his touch and then relax into it. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

Tyson shook his head and buried his face into Kai's chest and inhaled the older boy's scent. Having been around Kai so much Tyson had grown used to his scent and it relaxed him, and made him feel safe.

Rubbing Tyson's back up and down Kai unfurled his wings from his back and wrapped them protectively around Tyson and himself. "It's okay," Kai assured in as gentle a voice he could muster. "I don't know what happened but I'm going to help you through it. I don't want to see you hurt."

Hearing those words, Tyson only cried harder, but not because of the pain he felt, but the relief. He still had someone. Someone who loved him.

**Fun Facts About Haunted:**

This fic was based on a dream I had

I had originally planned on this being around eight chapters

Half the stuff in this fic came from my imagination

Anthony was created by Kay, one of my fellow writers on this website, and don't worry, we're pals so she lent me Anthony

For the line "Tyson, I'm a werewolf," I had a strange urge to switch werewolf with woman. Don't ask me why I just did, or at least the voices in my head did


	17. All you wanted

Chapter 17

"_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on."_

-Michelle Branch

It sat in front of him, almost mocking him. Tyson held back the urge to scream as he glared at the bowl of rice Max had made for him. Days had passed and he hadn't eaten anything, and it was starting to scare everyone. It was as if Tyson had died and all that was left was the body.

When Kai had returned with Tyson in his arms, Max knew what had happened, or at least he thought he had. He knew Kai had caught Tyson and brought him back, but what he didn't know was how Hiro unintentionally broke Tyson's spirit. Growing up Tyson had always had this small doubt that his older brother didn't care about him, and after months of torture they finally saw each other again, and Hiro left him.

As the days passed Kai, Rei, and Max all tried to make Tyson feel better, but none of them could pull it off. Getting so much unwanted attention from the three made Tyson lash out at them, and often after Max tried to talk to him the blond would be found seeking comfort from Rei.

All three boys silently watched as they waited for Tyson to eat his rice, only to receive a heated glare. Scowling, Tyson shouted, "I'm not hungry, so why won't you guys just let me leave and go to my room. If I remember correctly that was the place you originally wanted me to be in." The last comment was directed mostly at Kai.

"Tyson," Max tried to coax. "Please eat. You haven't eaten in a long time. If you don't get some food in your stomach then you could starve to death."

"What's your point?" The serious look on Tyson's face showed he meant what he said, which sent a chill down everyone's back, and the haunted tone to his voice didn't help either. "You have no idea what I went through. You don't know the feeling of hurt and betrayal, and you never will."

"Then tell me!" Max determinedly stared down Tyson. "Listen Tyson, I know you already got a brother, but I don't, so you're like a brother for me, and I want to help you. If you tell me what happened then maybe I will be able to understand and help you."

Letting his rage take control of him Tyson picked up his fork and with all the strength he hurled it at his best friend. "Shut up! You'll never understand!"

Before the fork could hit Max on the head, Rei grabbed it midair, inches away from Max's eye. Baring a fang at Tyson, Rei glanced at Kai to see anger glowing in his own eyes, but there was hint of sadness in there too. Fury growing, Rei waited to see what Kai would do before doing anything that he might regret later.

Taking deep breathes, Tyson tried to sort out what had just happened. It was all a blur, all he could remember was feeling anger rising in him, making him want to scream and hurt people. The next thing he knew Rei was glaring daggers into him, holding a fork an inch away from a shocked Max. Too preoccupied with figuring out what happened he never saw Kai sit next to him and take his rice bowl, until he felt teeth biting on his bottom lip.

Taken by surprise Tyson unconsciously opened his mouth to have it filled with what could only be rice. Swallowing the grains down, Tyson aimed his glare at Kai, who was glaring right back. "Were you trying to kill me!" Tyson snapped.

"I was trying to make sure you ate something, and you more than anyone should know the answer to that question." Kai retaliated. Without giving Tyson time for a comeback the dual haired vampire left the room.

Exchanging glances with Max, Rei motioned for the blonde to go after Kai. Hesitantly the blonde left the room, Leaving Rei alone with Tyson.

_Sorry Tyson_, Rei thought, _but it's time for a little tough love_. Standing up straight, Rei made sure he was towering over Tyson as he spoke venomously. "What on earth do you think you're doing! We all know something happened and it's devastated you, but you have no right to be giving us all this crap!"

Trying to defend himself Tyson opened his mouth to speak but Rei stopped him. "Don't even think about talking until I'm done! You're not the only one with feelings here. I know you gave Max your blessing to do the blood bond, meaning you were able to see someone else's feelings at some point, but now you only care about yourself. We all want you back to who you were. Maybe we will never understand what you're going through, but can't you just enjoy what you have right now, or tell us what happened to make you this way!"

"Do you know what it's like to want someone to accept you so much it kills you, then only to find out they don't give a damn about you?" The solemn expression on Tyson's face made Rei ponder what Tyson was talking about, but he couldn't figure it out. "I always just wanted my brother's friendship, or at least his acceptance, but I don't think I'll ever get it now."

Sighing to let out his frustration, Rei looked at Tyson with pity in his eyes. "I did know what it was like, but now it's a faded memory, but I know Kai still does." The room was filled with silence as Rei let the words sink into Tyson's head. "I don't know how your brother got involved in this conversation, and I'm not going to ask cause it's personal, but it sounds like you and Kai have a lot more in common than you ever thought."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kai sat alone in his bedroom, sitting in his soft velvety armchair with a book, but like a few nights ago he couldn't read it. He knew force-feeding Tyson the rice had been a bad idea, but he was angry and frustrated. Putting the book down on a nearby table, he rubbed his temples as he tried to rid his mind of negative thoughts. Things were just becoming too complicated.

The sound of soft footsteps padding down the hall made Kai stop his movement and wait to see what the person was going to do. The footsteps stopped at the door, and it slowly opened to reveal a sheepish looking Tyson standing in the doorway. Staring at the boy before him Kai waited for Tyson to make the first move.

Blushing furiously Tyson walked up to Kai," So, um, Kai what are you doing?"

Raising his eyebrow questioningly at Tyson, Kai answered, "I was reading. Why do you ask?"

The blush only seemed to darken at the words. "Can I join you?"

Acting calm Kai replied, "If you want to." Picking up his book Kai was about to open it and read it when something sat on his lap, or more precisely Tyson sat on his lap and snuggled his face into Kai's chest, to hide the darkening blush on his face. "Tyson, what are you doing?"

Growling Tyson gave Kai a soft glare. "Look I'm not used to all this romance stuff, so just humor me and put the book in front of our faces so we can read it." Bewildered and not fully aware of what he was doing Kai did as he was told. Hours later Tyson was asleep in Kai's arms as the vampire stroked his hair.


	18. Coming Clean

Chapter 18

"'_Cause I wanna hear the thunder, I wanna scream. Let the rain fall down. I'm coming clean."_

-Hilary Duff

The wind played with Tyson's hair as he laid in the grass. Kai was out and Rei and Max were enjoying each other's company, so Tyson had some free time to relax and think about things. He had to admit he had grown quite fond of Kai, and didn't mind when Ray and Max were doing something together, but he would never say it out loud.

The snapping of a twig altered Tyson of someone's approach. Sitting up Tyson glanced around the area, but couldn't find anyone. About to go back to lying down he heard another sound and stiffened. "Tyson," a familiar voice from a bush outside the gate called. Crawling over to the bush Tyson found his brother sitting there (still human). A smile spread across Hiro's face, but Tyson didn't smile back. "I was worried after our last meeting that you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to," Tyson replied in a sad tone. He was finally starting to get over the fact that his brother didn't want him, and here he was now.

Hearing the hurt in Tyson's voice Hiro stopped smiling. Silence passed between the two before Hiro spoke. "Tyson, I know you're upset with me about leaving you, but we can't go back to having things the way they used to be. Besides, Anthony tells me that Kai is possessive, so I don't think things would go back to normal even if I wasn't a werewolf."

"But if we had never gone on the camping trip than everything would be normal right now wouldn't it?" Tyson asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'd like to say yes, but something tells me no." Needless to say Hiro's answer surprised Tyson, he had been sure Hiro was going to say yes. "I don't know why," Hiro went on, "But I think Kai and Rei would have found you and Max anyway. Call it intuition if you want, but I can't help but think that."

Tyson chuckled. "You're probably right. In the end you would have been rid of me no matter what, and then you would be happy." The confused look on Hiro's face made Tyson scowl. "Don't pretend that you want me around. You never wanted me there! You were always pushing me away!"

"Is that what you think?" Hiro asked softly, his voice laced with concern. "Tyson, I will admit when I was little I was upset that Mom died giving birth to you, and I tried to hate you at first, but I never could. As years passed I grew fond of you, but I was never sure how to act around you. When you were little strange things happened around you, and I didn't know what to do. Also, one moment I'd be in the room with you and you would be sad, then I would leave and when I would come back you'd be happier than ever. I could never understand you, and so to avoid doing anything that might upset you I stayed away."

"Really?" Tyson was too stunned to say anything else.

"Yes."

"Then how come when I hug you, you push me away?" Tyson asked.

"Because you confuse me, and I don't know how to respond."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed between the two brothers. "Tyson," Hiro began, breaking the silence. "Have you told them what happened yet?" Tyson shook his head. "Maybe you should tell them. Who knows, maybe one of them will understand what you're going through."

"Yeah maybe," Tyson said barely above a whisper.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Rei, where are you?" Max yelled as he made his way down the hall. Rei had said he wanted to show Max something and would be back in a little bit, but a half an hour had passed and Rei still hadn't come back. Having grown tried of waiting Max had began searching for Rei, but still couldn't find his lover. "Rei if you're here then- hmph!"

Max was pinned to a wall, his back facing his attacker, or more precisely his lover. Rei smirked and rested his head on Max's shoulder and breathed into his ear. "What took you so long?" Licking Max's cheek he was able to make the blonde blush.

Pouting Max turned his head so he could face Rei. "You meanie, you lied to me so you could do this to me, didn't you? You're mean."

Chuckling Rei wrapped his arms around Max's waist and pulled the blond closer to him. "Oh you don't enjoy it?" Rei said teasingly, as he brushed his lips across Max's neck, making the blonde whimper.

"I do, but-" Max was cut off as someone cleared their throat. Blushing a deeper shade of crimson Max pulled away from Rei. "Oh hey Tyson, I didn't know you were there."

Not bothering to stall Tyson said what he wanted to say. "I have something to tell you guys and Kai, and once Kai gets back here I'll tell all of you."

"Guess that means you'll tell us now," a deep voice came from the shadows. Within seconds Kai stood behind Tyson. Sighing Tyson knew it was time to tell them what had happened the night he tried to escape.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Silence filled the room when Tyson finished his story. Not wanting stick around any longer Tyson left, Max following behind him, but the two vampires stayed behind.

"Kai?" Rei asked gently, he knew Kai was going to want to kill someone after hearing this new piece of information.

Kai didn't respond at first to Rei. He was busy thinking up ways to hurt Hiro, of course he wasn't going to do anything until Tyson gave him the okay, but that didn't mean he couldn't plot. As his thoughts went deeper he came across a surprising revelation. "My brother blushed—I knew he was an uke.


	19. I Won’t Say

Important: Okay I confused half of you. In the last chapter Kai realized his brother Anthony was an uke. Though now that I think about Hiro would make a cute uke, but Anthony was made by my pal Kay, and she made Anthony be an uke.

Chapter 19

"_This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love."_

-_I Won't Say_ from _Hercules_

Once again Tyson found himself outside, this time because he wanted to get away from Kai, who had started flirting with him again. Maybe he was fond of Kai but he couldn't find it in himself to admit to liking Kai. Because of that, whenever Kai started up his flirting, Tyson would run out of the room.

Walking near the gate he hoped to get the chance to see his brother again. He knew that since Hiro was a werewolf and he was associated with vampires it would be best if they didn't see each other that much. If someone other than the ones who already knew about their meetings found out, well let's just say there would be another war between vampires and werewolves.

"I thought I might run into you if I waited out here." The voice that had spoken did sound familiar, but Tyson knew it wasn't his brother. Turning around he saw an uncomfortable Anthony in human form standing there behind the gate. A blush spread across Anthony's face when Tyson did nothing but stare at him. "What? Did I do something wrong by coming here?" The werewolf asked nervously.

"No," Tyson said slowly. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here." After studying Anthony a bit more Tyson came to a conclusion. "Kai's right, you are an uke, and I have to wonder how that is genetically possible when Kai is a seme."

Anthony's eyes widened at Tyson's words. "Wait. Are you saying you and Kai have already done," Anthony looked around before finishing his sentence in a hushed whisper, "you know, it?"

A dark blush tinted Tyson's cheeks as he screamed. "What! With that jackass! I would rather die than do that with him! All he thinks about is what his next move is going to be! He only listens when what I'm saying involves him, and if I'm having a breakdown! Besides, he kidnapped me! I'll never love a good-looking bastard like him! Wait I didn't mean that! Ack! No! Let me explain!" Growing flustered by the second Tyson tried to fix what he had just stated. "Kai is a cold hearted bastard, and isn't good-looking."

_He's sexy_. Tyson's blush became a darker shade as the embarrassing thought crossed his mind. Good thing werewolves couldn't read minds or else that would have been really embarrassing. Wait, Hiro had said not all werewolves were like the ones from myths, which meant that maybe, just maybe, Anthony could read his mind. _Stop being paranoid! _Tyson chided himself in his head.

"Strange," Anthony said barely above a whisper. Looking at the ground beneath his feet he tried to understand Hiro's younger brother. "While you do sound like you hate Kai with a passion, because I'm a werewolf my senses are stronger, and I can smell love and desire radiating off of you as you talk about him."

Glaring at the older boy Tyson grimaced at the thought. "No way! I do not love Kai!" Shaking his head, he folded his arms over his chest to make himself look more intimidating as he spoke with malice. "I could never love Kai, not even in a million years!" Unknown to Tyson his lips began to quirk up into a small smile. "If he doesn't get what he wants then he become aggressive and grows frustrated with me, and I can never get him to talk to me about anything, unless we start a fight. There are just too many things that get in the way of any possible relationship with him."

A sly smile spread across Anthony's face as he nervously rested his hand behind his head. "Funny. You say you could never love him and it would be impossible for you guys to have a relationship, but then why is it during that whole speech you were smiling."

If Tyson's face had been burning before it was on fire now. Without another word he turned around and ran away from Kai's older brother, leaving the older boy stunned at his reaction.

What the heck was he talking about! _There is no way I could have feelings for Kai! I just can't! I can't!_

Finally far enough away from the werewolf ,Tyson took in his surroundings. He was still inside the gate, but he didn't remember ever coming to this place. Lush green grass grew up to where it could brush across his ankle, and the tall trees formed a half circle around a small crystal blue pond. Taking a deep breath he enjoyed the sweet fresh air; he had been in the mountains for so long he had forgotten how the fresh the air really was up there compared to the city. The scenery was also much better; if it wasn't for Kai constantly trying to court him he probably would have been enjoying himself a long time ago.

"Tyson," Kai's voice called far off from the distance, but Tyson decided to ignore it and walked over to the pond. Sitting on the grass beside the pond, he found it to be as soft as a feather. Closing his eyes he let himself fall onto his back and close his eyes. The sound of nature filled his ears, along with Kai's persistent calls, making him relax, even though a piece of his mind was yelling at him to get up and move his lazy ass.

The warm sun touched his skin and made him feel as if he were wrapped in a blanket. A tired moan escaped his lips as the pull of sleep grew stronger, until he had succumbed to it.

Hours had passed and when Tyson finally awoke he found that only a part of him was still warm. Shivering a bit he felt something tighten its hold on him and pull him closer to his source of heat. Blinking his eyes open He stared into two crimson orbs that bore into his own.

A small smile crept onto Tyson lips as he snuggled into Kai more, and felt the older boy running his hand up and down his back. _Damn_, Tyson managed to think as Kai continued to rub his back. _Why is it people know what I'm feeling before I know myself?_ Sighing contently Tyson allowed Kai to pick him up and carry him into the mansion. _Oh well, I'll just keep it quiet for now. No one needs to know I'm in love with Kai. _


	20. A Thousand Miles

Chapter 20

"_If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by?"_

Vanessa Carlton

"This is… interesting," Max said unsurely as he took a sip from his soda can. He knew Hiro, and sometimes even Anthony, had come to talk to Tyson, but he never expected for him and Tyson to sneak out of the mansion with a bag of food and soda to have lunch with the two werewolves. The two werewolves nodded their heads in agreement to Max's comment, but Tyson kept smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh come on, Max," Tyson said happily as patted Max playfully on the back. "Don't be such a spoil sport. Besides it's been a while since I've eaten a meal with my brother, and it's not like we are running away, so there is no reason for Rei and Kai to worry."

"I guess so," Max admitted in defeat as he took another sip of his soda, barely listening to the voice in the back of his head that was wondering how Rei and Kai got them foods and drinks when the two vampires didn't have jobs. "So Tyson did you leave them a note so they wouldn't worry."

The expression on Tyson's face instantly fell, "Oops."

Max huffed indignantly at Tyson's answer, "Figures."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kai's eyebrow twitched in irritation. He had searched the mansion from top to bottom and there was no sign of Tyson or Max, which could only mean one thing: the two had run off again. Sometimes he wondered how two teenagers could outsmart two vampires who were centuries older than them. Growing agitated as he continued to search the place again just to make sure he hadn't missed them he noticed Rei snicker every time he walked by. Needing to get out some of his frustration Kai began to interrogate the raven-haired vampire. "Exactly what do you find so funny?"

This question only caused Rei to smile; revealing one sharp fang, as he's eyes glittered with mischief. "Oh nothing," Rei tried to sound innocent.

Kai studied the other vampire's face and frowned disapprovingly. "I recognize that look. That's your 'I know something you don't know' look. What are you not telling me?" Kai said suspiciously.

Feigning hurt Rei answered, "How can you say that after all these years? You know I would never keep something from you; you'd kill me if I did."

Sighing in defeat Kai left Rei alone, he knew he wasn't going to get any information out of the other vampire. If Kai had persisted though he might have gotten Rei to tell him about the note Max left him, telling him about the two younger boys plans to spend the day with Hiro and Anthony.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So you left Rei a note?" Tyson double-checked after hearing Max tell him this.

Nodding his head Max took a sip of his drink before calmly replying, "Yes, I didn't want Rei to worry. Plus, I don't trust you enough to believe you would be responsible and write a note."

Tyson looked like he had just been shot. "I'm hurt Max. How can you say such things about me? I thought you were my best friend."

"He is your best friend," Hiro joined in on the conversation as he took nibble of his rice every now and then. "In fact, you and Max are so close that he was able to guess what you were going to do before you actually did it."

"Are you saying I'm irresponsible!" Tyson was standing up now, towering over his older brother, who sat on log next to Anthony, who was trying his best to stay out of the fight that was about to occur. "Just because I didn't leave Kai a note doesn't mean I'm irresponsible! Besides, Kai isn't at all concerned about my feelings, so why should I care about him?"

"Whether you care about him or not doesn't change the fact that you were being irresponsible Tyson," Hiro replied curtly, which only added fuel to Tyson's fire.

As the two brothers fought Anthony murmured to himself in quiet voice so no one else could hear, "I thought Tyson said Kai was concerned with him, but only when it came to his next move or if Tyson was having a break down." Feeling a little confused Anthony decided to keep quiet.

As the bickering went on Max and Anthony continued to eat their meals, but Anthony stopped half through his when his heightened senses picked up someone approaching. Glancing over his shoulder he was too stunned to speak when he saw the person behind him, and no one else had yet noticed their new arrival.

As silent as possible the new guest snuck behind Tyson, who was still arguing with his brother, and hit him on the head lightly, but with enough force to make it clear he wasn't happy. "Exactly what are you doing out here Tyson," a voice hissed.

Cursing and rubbing his head where he had been hit Tyson replied dryly, "Eating lunch with my friends and family. Got a problem with that Kai?" Tyson made sure each word sound harsh as he turned to face Kai, who wasn't looking too pleased either.

"I do have a problem with it when you don't tell me." Kai answered, his voice just as harsh as Tyson's. "And if I remember correctly didn't I tell what could happen if another werewolf or vampire found out about a connection between any of us?"

The look in Tyson's eyes softened and his voice still carried the same sound of bitter hatred, but there was a bit of teasing in it too. "Yes, but the last time I checked I wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, so I don't have anything to worry about."

As if by magic Kai's own gaze began to soften and his voice became more playful also. "That may be true but you have been associating with vampires for a while now and because of that you're classified with them."

Max, Anthony, and Hiro all watched the scene play before them with stunned eyes. Max was shocked by the fact that the two boys hadn't tried to kill each other yet, and were in their own strange way flirting with each other. Anthony was still in the shock of seeing his brother after so many years. Hiro was surprised by how Kai was acting, because Tyson always made Kai sound a whole lot worst than how the vampire was acting right now. Clearing his throat Hiro got both boys' attentions; it was over protective big brother time. "So, this is Kai?"

Tyson nodded his head in confirmation. Scanning Kai over Hiro was able to see that Kai definitely would have the strength to protect Tyson, but that same strength could be used against Tyson. Sounding calm Hiro spoke to Kai. "I've heard that you've taken a liking to my brother."

"I've heard you've abandon and emotionally hurt your brother," was Kai's comeback. He still didn't like Hiro. It was because of Hiro Tyson didn't want to be with him at first, and now here was Tyson's brother again taking time that could have been spent alone with Tyson away from him.

"I never meant to hurt my brother, and I want to make sure you aren't going to either." That comment took everyone by surprise. "As Tyson's older brother it is my job to make sure that he ends up with someone who's not going to hurt him later on in life."

A growl came form Kai's throat. "You say that you abandoned your brother, which really gives you no say in his life anymore." Kai's voice came out venomously as he spoke. "I've known your brother longer than you can comprehend, and I've only seen you hurt him, so if I were you I'd be more concerned about myself than me."

A smirk grew on Hiro's mouth as he listened to Kai. Looking at Tyson he said in a playful voice, "Sorry Tyson, but it seems Kai is a good guy and is very intelligent, so I give him my blessing to continue to court you."

Tyson's mouth hung open in shock. One moment he had been fighting with Hiro, the next, Hiro's giving his blessing to Kai to continue chasing him. "What!" Tyson exploded, "You can't do that! You can't tell me what to do!" Talk about a personality change though, Tyson thought. Hiro was against Kai and than Kai just said a few words and Hiro gave Kai permission to do whatever he pleases with me.

"I never said you had to marry him or anything like that Tyson. I just said he has my blessing which means I wouldn't mind if you two hooked up," Hiro reasoned with his younger brother.

Before Tyson could comment a hand engulfed his own and pulled him away from his friends and family. Glancing at who was holding his hand he saw Kai as calm as ever pulling him the direction of the mansion. "Come on Max!" Kai shouted over his shoulder to the blond. "It's starting to get late and it's best not to stay here when night falls unless you have night vision."

"Wait Kai," Tyson whispered to the vampire. "What about Anthony? He is you're brother, aren't you going to say 'hi"?"

Truth was Kai hadn't planned on talking to his brother. He had always thought his brother was dead so he didn't know what to say, but if it would make take Tyson happy he might as well. "Anthony!" Kai called over his shoulder, making the older boy stiffen. "Hi."

A moment of silence went by before Anthony answered, "Hi."


	21. I Surrender

Chapter 21

"_Now I need to live the truth. Right now, there's no better time. From this fear I will break free, and I'll live again with love."_

-Celine Dion

"How did I what?" Max asked Tyson. The blond had been quietly minding his own business when all of a sudden Tyson had appeared and asked him a question.

Tyson frowned at Max, but repeated his inquiry, "How did you know you were in love with Rei?" The bluenette needed an answer. He was sure that he loved Kai, but a strong part of him refused to believe he could love the vampire.

A look of confusion contorted Max's features. Max had noticed over the last few days that Tyson seemed to have a lot on his mind but he hadn't suspected the boy would come to him and ask him such a strange question. Grabbing a nearby chair, Max sat upon it and tried to think of the best way to answer Tyson's question. "It's hard to explain. I knew I was fond of Rei, but before I had done… well you know… with him I started questioning my feelings. After thinking about all the answers to my questions I knew that I loved him."

"But how did you know it wasn't just in the heat of the moment that you felt those things when normally they wouldn't be there?" Tyson countered Max's claim. "How can you be sure it wasn't lust?"

Max nodded his head in understanding, but he kept a smile on his face as he did so. "That is what I thought after I did it, so I tried to think it over again in my head, and while my heart was screaming I love him my head was saying that I didn't and that it was pure infatuation."

"So then why are you still with him?" Tyson demanded, desperation in his voice, almost as if he were asking himself the question instead of Max. He ran a shaky hand nervously through his hair.

Max's smile widened at the question, and his blue eyes sparkled with a glint that showed he was enraptured with his own memories. "Because after a while I realized I was too busy trying to reason and keep track of everything that happened like it was a score board. So what if Rei kidnapped me? After I accepted everything things become more fun and entertaining, and yes, Rei did trick me into giving him blood at one point, but I still like being around him."

"But what about all the things he has done, and don't forget he's a vampire—which means he probably killed someone at some point—because he's a vampire you had to give up being mortal. You've had to give up your friends and family, and what has he done?" Tyson was breathing heavily after stating one his strongest arguments.

"Maybe he has killed someone, I don't know, but I also don't care," Max answered calmly. "Yes, I did give up a lot for him, but he's been patient with me, not always, but to a certain point he has. I know he's done a few terrible things in his undead life, but that doesn't change how I feel, and I'm happy that I did the blood bond with him."

"But he knows about our past—a part of it we don't even know, but he still doesn't tell us, even though he knows it's part of the reason we can't remember him or Kai. How can you trust someone who doesn't tell you the truth!" Tyson's face had become red from shouting.

Max just shrugged in reply. "I trust him, and I'm sure that just like Rei told me, Kai told you why he doesn't want to tell you unless absolutely necessary." As the blond said those words Max noticed Tyson look down at the ground in a defeated manner. Giving Tyson a sympathetic look Max now interrogated his best friend. "This isn't about Rei and me, is it?"

Tyson nodded his head and Max sighed at the response and rubbed his temples. "I thought as much, but I didn't want to call you on it until I was sure."

A solemn expression crossed Tyson's face as he looked at Max. "Is it that obvious?"

The blonde nodded and tried to think of a way to comfort his friend while still stating the facts, but he came up with nothing. "I'm sorry Tyson, but I can't help you with this. I can't tell you if you love Kai or not, but I can give you some advice." Tyson's eyes filled with hope at the sentence, and he waited eagerly for Max to continue. "Don't think about how you feel. Your mind can always lie to you but your feelings can't, so listen to your feelings and not your head."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The two teens walked down the corridor talking to each other in a friendly manner. After their little conversation Tyson had grown hungry and they decided it was time to eat, during this time Tyson decided to have some fun and tease Max about how he could never get any sleep because there were so many loud noises at night coming from the blonde's room. This conversation was still going on as they walked down the hallway, and Max was redder than an apple.

"Tyson," Max whined, "Could you please stop now. You were depressed an hour ago, and right now I'm missing that side of you."

The tan boy grabbed his heart in mock hurt. "Max! I can't believe you! You actually enjoy my pain and suffering? How could you? You're my best friend and you want to see me in distraught! I can't believe I ever liked you! I wish you would just die."

Hearing the teasing tone in Tyson's voice Max decided to join in on the fun. "Yes! I admit right here and now that your pain brings me pleasure, and in the near future I plan to have you raped and molested!"

"Nooooo!" Tyson said in a horrified girly voice, and pretended to faint against the wall. "Please anything but that! I want to keep my virginity!"

The normally sweet Max managed a wicked smile and moved closer to Tyson. "Sorry, but you're too cute to be kept a virgin," and without another word Max pounced on Tyson, causing the other boy to squeal in surprise.

The two boys crashed onto the floor and began to mercilessly tickle each other. As the tickle fight continued neither one of the two boys heard the sounds of feet running down the hall, or Kai shouting at Rei for doing something. After about a minute or two the two boys felt eyes staring at them and both looked up to see a lust filled Rei staring intently at them, or more precisely, at Max.

Faster than either boy could see Rei had Max in his arms and was pulling the blond into a room with him and locking the door. Outside of the room Tyson heard Rei say, "Sorry Max but you can play with Tyson later, right now you are too hot for me to pass up." Moans and groans of pleasure could instantly be heard coming from the room, causing Tyson to blush. Unknown to Tyson though, Kai had just rounded the corner into the hallway and was pissed off. Without even glancing at Tyson, Kai marched up to the door and pounded on it.

"Will you two stop fucking like rabbits for once!" the agitated dual haired vampire shouted as he pounded his fist on the door. More moans were the only reply he received. Rage bubbling in him, he kicked the door, but not enough to open the door; he did not want to see what lay beyond it. A little giggle came from behind him, and Kai turned around to see Tyson standing behind him, covering his mouth in an attempt to keep silent. Giving the younger boy a glare Kai asked, "And what is so funny, Tyson?"

Tyson's body shook as he tried to contain his laughter. "N-nothing, K-Kai. I'm j-just, just…"

Feeling a smirk growing on his face Kai forced it down as he advanced on Tyson. Placing his hands on his hips he got his desired reaction from Tyson. The younger boy's brown eyes widened and his control over his laughter faltered. "Just what, Tyson?" Kai made sure there was venom in his voice as he spoke.

Breaking down and laughing Tyson clutched his stomach as he laughed. A few tears streamed from his eyes as it grew harder to breath. Kai satisfied with Tyson's outburst took his hands off his hips and smirked down at Tyson.

"No fair Kai," Tyson managed out between his laughs. "You know putting your hands on your hips makes you look like a girl."

"So?" Kai replied, acting as if he didn't know that by putting his hands on his hips Tyson would reregister it as a girly action and break down and laugh.

"So," Tyson said between fits of laughter. "You were trying to make me laugh and you cheated, which is unfair."

The smirk that was already on Kai's face seemed to grow at Tyson's words, and he took a few steps towards the boy until he was standing in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Tyson's slim waist the bluenette gasped, and all laughter ceased. Placing his head on Tyson's shoulder he whispered into the boy's ear, "If you think that's unfair then you haven't seen anything yet." Not giving Tyson any time to process the words Kai began to lick his ear.

Tensing up a bit Tyson tried to bite back a moan. "K-Kai what are you doing?"

Moving his mouth down to Tyson's neck Kai began to kiss and suck on the tender flesh. "What do you think," Kai's voice came out deep and husky, "I'm ravishing you."

Tyson's first instinct was to fight off Kai, but Max's words rang in his head. How did he feel about Kai? His head was telling him that he despised him, but his heart stated differently. It told him he had already forgiven Kai for kidnapping him. It told him he felt safe and trusted Kai, and it told him his feelings for Kai were deeper than just friendship or fondness. There was also a need in him that only Kai could fill. Whispering breathlessly into Kai's ear Tyson said, "Well I guess that's a good thing since I'm ready to give into my desires." Not giving Kai time to respond Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai's shoulders and pressed his lips against Kai's.

Taken by surprise by Tyson's sudden actions Kai recovered quickly as he smirked into the kiss. Wanting the kiss to go deeper he began to lick Tyson's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and gaining it immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Kai coming out as the victor.

As the kiss went deeper Kai lifted Tyson up, and reflexively Tyson wrapped his legs around Kai's waist. The longer they kissed the more the need for air grew stronger in Tyson until he had to reluctantly pull away. As the two almost lovers stared at each other hungrily Tyson tightened his hold around Kai's neck and nuzzled the vampires cheek. Taking advantage of this moment Kai moved them into a bedroom and threw Tyson onto the bed and pinned him there beneath him.

Beginning.X

Placing his lips feverishly onto Tyson's they began another passionate kiss. Tyson threaded his hands through Kai's hair as the vampire started working on their shirts. Tyson gasped when the cold hit his chest as his shirt came off, but it was soon replaced by warmth as Kai laid on top of him, his own chest bare. When and how Kai had removed both their shirts Tyson had no idea, but feeling Kai's flesh against his sent shivers of desire down his back and he didn't care when or how it happened but that it did.

Breaking their kiss Kai began to place soft kisses on Tyson chest, electing mewling sounds from the boy beneath him. Finding one of Tyson's nipples he began to lick and bite it, while with his hand he toyed with the other nipple. Unconsciously Tyson bucked his hips up, making a devious smile form on Kai's lips as he moved his attention onto the other nipple. After finishing with the other nipple he licked his way down Tyson's chest until he reached the navel and dipped his tongue into it.

Moaning at the wet feeling Tyson ran his fingers up and down Kai's spine, making the vampire shiver in delight at the feeling. Lips meeting again, passion flowed between the two. Using this passionate moment to his advantage Kai slid his hands into Tyson's inner thigh, making sure not to touch Tyson where he needed to most.

Tyson gasped when he felt Kai slide his hands into his inner thigh, allowing Kai time to dive his tongue into Tyson's moist cavern. Groaning into the kiss Tyson bucked up again, in hopes of the hands touching him where he wanted most. Failing in his attempt Tyson's broke off the kiss and whimpered. "Kai don't be mean." Kissing Kai from his jaw line to his collarbone Tyson tried to seduce his soon to be lover into giving him what he wanted.

Chuckling at his loves antics Kai removed his hands from Tyson's inner thighs to his chest and pressed him further into the bed. "Be patient, koi." Kai slid his hands down to Tyson's heated chest and onto his hips. "I'll give you what you want soon." Without warning Kai pulled Tyson's pants and boxers off him in one quick motion, leaving the boy completely naked.

Marveling at the body below him, Kai moved his head closer to Tyson's head and whispered into his ear, "Mine." Without a second thought Kai moved his head lower until he was near Tyson's arousal. Licking the tip of it he received a moan from him. Enjoying the little sounds he was receiving from Tyson, he continued and deep throated him, making the younger gasp for breath at the sensation.

The hot breath and the feeling Kai's tongue wrapping around him, made Tyson feel as if he was going in insane from the pleasure. His own breath became ragged as his world became blurred with lust and passion. Feeling his climax coming Tyson grabbed hold of the sheets and cried out in ecstasy, leaving him breathless.

Swallowing Tyson's essence Kai moved his face back to Tyson's lips and gave the boy a bruising kiss. Neither broke for air as they felt each other. Tyson's hands moved to Kai's pants and he tried to pull them off, but was struggling. Two hands wrapped around his own and helped him, in return Tyson kissed Kai with as much passion as he could muster to show his thanks.

Pulling apart from each other Kai started placing love nips along Tyson's neck, but the other pulled away. Staring at Tyson, the smaller boy smiled coyly, and slid lower down the bed until his own face was near Kai's arousal. "Tyson?" Kai questioned.

Smiling evil at Kai, who was towering above him, Tyson replied in a sweet voice. "Yes Kai? I just wanted to give you the same treatment you gave me." Without another word Tyson took Kai into his mouth and copied what Kai did to him.

"Tyson!" Kai cried out in shock and pleasure. His arousal was growing harder from Tyson's actions and he could feel himself become weak as Tyson continued with his actions. Growling he managed to pull himself out of the boys mouth and pull the boy up to face him and ravish the his mouth. Moans of ecstasy flowed through them as they continued with their kiss.

Not wanting to wait any longer Kai placed a finger into Tyson and waited for the boy to adjust to the new feeling as they continued to ravish each other. The second finger went in and Tyson gasped, but didn't complain as Kai went on kissing him. Finally prepared Kai had Tyson spread his legs out and entered the boy.

Seeing Tyson wince from the new feeling Kai gave him light kisses on his face until the boy was comfortable. Taking it slow at first, Kai thrusted into Tyson, making the younger boy buck up and clutch Kai's back. Pounding into him again Tyson moaned, "Harder."

Picking up the pace a bit Kai slammed into Tyson again causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Trying to find Tyson's sweet spot Kai pounded into Tyson a few more times until Tyson cried out in pure pleasure, "Kai!" both boy's eyes were glossed over with lust.

Their lips met again in another heated kiss. Tyson had his hands threaded through Kai's hair, Kai had his arms wrapped securely around Tyson's waist. Continuing to hit Tyson's sweet spot Kai felt Tyson buck up into him again. Parting from the lip lock Kai moved his lips to Tyson's collarbone and bit down on it and drew a small amount of blood from the wound. Licking it up greedily Kai pounded into Tyson again.

Tyson gasped at the sensation. Undoing his hands from Kai's hair he moved them to rest on Kai's back. A moan escaped Tyson as Kai continued to hit his bundle of nerves. Wanting to give Kai just as much pleasure as Kai was bestowing on him, Tyson began to lick Kai's cheek. Moving his tongue slowly down the older boy's face he felt Kai shiver from the pleasure, and was rewarded with another hit to his sweet spot, making him cry out in ecstasy.

As their passion and pleasure grew the two lovers could feel their climaxes were coming and tried to shower their love and affection on each other before it came. However their climax came nonetheless.

Over.X

Reaching their climax Tyson dug his nails into Kai's back and cried out in ecstasy as he felt Kai's fluid fill him, and his own covering Kai. Breathing deeply he felt Kai pull out of him and lie down next to him on the bed. Rolling over to look at Kai, he saw the other boy covered in sweat with a pleased smile covering his face. Leaning over Tyson left little kisses along Kai's body. "Remind me again why I was so set against this."

Staring at the ceiling Kai replied, "I think it was because you wanted to look for your brother, and also wasn't sure if I killed him or something." Closing his eyes to rest for a bit, Kai smirked when he heard the next words that came out of Tyson's mouth.

"Oh," Tyson paused as he pondered what he was going to say next. "Well since I'm going to be staying here for a while, how about that blood bond thing."

Without warning Kai rolled over and pinned Tyson to the bed again, a feral grin on his face. "Sure, but first we got to make up for all those other times when you didn't have sex with me, when we both know that's what you wanted." And with that said they started their night of passion all over again.


	22. Haunted

Chapter 22

"_Long lost words whisper slowly to me. Still can't find what keeps me here when all this time I've been so hollow inside. ...I know you're still there."_

-Evanescence

Max stared out at the sky and watched as the sun slowly rose in the east. He had woken up when it was still dark outside before anyone else and had crept out of bed, which was really hard since Rei had a death-grip on him. Ever since he had woken up an uneasy feeling had settled over him. No matter how hard he tried to shake the feeling off it still remained. Seeing the sun in horizon however did help ease the feeling a bit, but only a bit.

Sighing defeatedly, Max willed himself to move away from the window he had been staring out of and tried to focus on something else, like breakfast. Tyson probably wouldn't be up for a while, but that didn't mean Max couldn't make himself something to eat. Pleased with his decision, He began grabbing ingredients, pots, and pans, but stopped half way through when he realized something very important. He had no idea what he was going to make for breakfast.

Feeling extremely embarrassed about what he had just done, Max blushed and quietly laughed at himself. _Note to self: Decide on what you want to eat before you pulling out random ingredients and pots and pans._ Since he was still unsure what he wanted to eat he decided on just having a glass of milk.

Once he had finished pouring himself a glass of the cool beverage, he sat down at the wooden table and stared out window again. No matter how hard he tried the feeling that something terrible was going to happen wouldn't go away. It didn't make any sense. Everything was perfect now, wasn't it? He had Rei and he was pretty sure that Tyson and Kai had hooked up the other night—when he checked on them that morning it was pretty clear what they had done earlier—so what could be wrong? Maybe another werewolf or vampire had found out about the friendship between Hiro, Anthony, Rei, Kai, Tyson, and himself? No that wasn't it, it was something else he was positive, but what? What could possibly happen?

Tyson had said that he was worried that the feelings he had for Kai were created from lust and not real love, maybe Tyson had been right and now the tension between Kai and the blue haired boy was going to grow? That did sound possible but once again something in Max made him disagree with it.

Still pondering over the reason for his uneasy feeling Max took a sip of his milk, never noticing someone entering the kitchen and standing behind him.

_Maybe Tyson and I will get in a fight with Kai and Rei? Or maybe Kai is going to run into Hiro in a dark alley somewhere and beat the crap out of him. Tyson will be so devastated when he finds out! Wait, I'm acting like Kai has already done it. Maybe he has? No that can't b-_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Max screamed when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and cut off his train of thought. Instinctively, the blond began struggling in his captor's hold.

"Max! Max! Calm down it's me!" Rei shouted at his struggling blond lover. When he woke up that morning he had been very upset to find his lover missing and had left the bedroom to go in search of him. After searching for a few minutes he found Max sitting at the table with a thoughtful look on his face. Thinking how adorable the boy looked, he had decided to surprise the boy but was shocked when Max started panicking. Holding onto his lover still he continued to call out the blonde's name.

Rei's voice hit Max's ears and he stopped his struggling. His scream died on is lips and he took deep breaths of air. He could still feel his heart beating rapidly and placed a hand over it. As he slowly calmed down Max leaned back in Rei's embrace. Licking his lips Max barely managed to say above a whisper, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Rei said in a soothing voice. "Sorry about surprising you, but you looked so cute there I couldn't help but hug you. Is something wrong? You seem a little edgy today."

Max shook his head, but his face shone with worry. "I just woke up this morning and something seemed a little off. Almost as if something terrible was going to happen, and I guess it's gotten to me."

A few silent seconds passed between the couple. Wanting to comfort his lover Rei pulled Max off of the chair he had been sitting on and into a warm embrace.

Feeling himself being lifted off his seat and into the strong and loving embrace of his lover Max gasped in surprise but accepted the affection he was receiving. Burring his head in Rei's chest Max could hear a soft purr and in that instant something flashed through Max's eyes.

Salty tears formed behind his eyes as he looked out at the night sky. He felt so alone and abandoned. Slowly the tears fell from his eyes and stained his cheeks. As more tears fell he felt someone hug him. Without hesitating the he buried his head in the person's chest. A little chuckle left his lips as he heard a soft purr being emitted from the one who was holding him.

Max broke away from the secure hold Rei had on him. When the vampire looked at him curiously the blonde gave him a reassuring smile. "Thanks for comforting me Rei, but I think I should make some breakfast for Tyson and me. If you need any blood then I'll give you some after I eat, okay."

Rei studied Max but couldn't find any reason that proved the blonde was upset still so he sighed and nodded his head in defeat. As the blonde began moving around the kitchen Rei watched his every move trying to figure out why Max had broken away from his embrace so suddenly.

When Max had his back facing Rei a small frown took over the blonde's features. What had that been? Could it have been… no it couldn't be could it? That couldn't have been a memory could it?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_The sun beat down on him as he searched for his friend. He was sure that he had seen the older boy around here somewhere and there weren't that many hiding spots, so where could he have gone? The wind blew across his face and stung his eyes making him close them until the wind stopped blowing._

_As the wind grew stronger his hat flew off his head. In a desperate cry he opened his eyes and tried to grab the hat before it flew away but it was just beyond his reach. Not wanting to lose the gift his brother gave him he chased after the cap yelling at it to come back, but it continued to fly away from him._

_Not seeing where he was going he felt a sharp pain in his foot and was suddenly falling to the ground causing his legs to hurt even more. Tears poured from his eyes as he watched his hat fly away from him, but more tears came when he saw his knees were scraped and bleeding. Not only had he lost his hat but now he was hurt, and since he had run off from his brother in hopes of finding his friend there was no one there to help him._

_He began to sob and let the tears roll down his face. A minute must have flown by before he finally stopped crying. Someone was in front of him and he felt a weight on his head. Carefully he reached his hand up and touched his head and felt the soft material of his cap. A smile spread across his as he looked up to see his friend with a smirk on his own face._

Tyson's eyes slowly fluttered open as his dream came to an end. It had felt so real and had left him with a sense of peace and familiarity. Still a little sleepy Tyson snuggled closer to the person lying next to him. He could feel the person chuckling more than hearing it and with a growl he managed to say, "Be quiet. I'm tired and you didn't let me sleep even after three times last night. I don't know why I love you."

Kai smirked at Tyson's words, "As if you didn't enjoy it, or were all those moans of pleasure really moans of pain? And if I remember correctly, I got you to cry out my name."

"Which I really wish I hadn't because I knew you were going to be a jackass if I did," Tyson murmured as he buried his face into Kai's bare chest.

"And I got you so tired it got to the point in which you couldn't hold back anymore," The smirk on Kai's face seemed it have become more devious as he spoke.

Hearing the triumph in Kai's voice Tyson pulled away from Kai and settled for burring his head in a pillow. "You just like listening to me scream, you sadist!"

Chuckling Kai leaned down and gave Tyson a light kiss on the cheek. "If I'm a sadist then you must be a masochist." Not giving Tyson time to reply he grabbed his clothes and left the room to take a shower, maybe later he would get the chance to take another shower with Tyson.

Hearing Kai leave the room before he got a chance to counter Kai's comment he growled and wrapped the sheets tighter around himself. "That damn Kai. I swear he's not getting any for a week."

Silence filled the room as Tyson lay on the bed. Feeling bored he sat up on the bed. And people say it hurts to move after having sex, he thought cockily. Holding onto the sheets tighter so they wouldn't slip, Tyson tried to stand up but once he was standing he fell back onto the bed with a cry of pain.

Sitting on the bed, Tyson's eyes were slightly moist, but he wasn't crying. "Damn it, Kai! I told you after three times we should stop but you had to say that we had to make up for all those other damn times! I was a virgin damn it! You're supposed to take it easy on virgins, you moron!"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Tyson gently touched the nape of his neck where Kai had bitten him the other night. He hadn't expected that the blood bond would require Kai to drink some of his blood. Heck, he hadn't expected that after Kai drank some of his blood Kai would have to give him some of his blood in return, it sounded like a normal vampire transformation but it wasn't. Apparently, if the vampire doesn't suck it's victim dry before giving them its blood then a blood bond was created, instead of the victim becoming a vampire.

Thinking over everything Kai had told him Tyson didn't realize when his thoughts went back to the vivid dream he had.

The dream had been so real, and it definitely wasn't like the other kind of dreams he had. Normally his dreams didn't make any sense but this one did and he could feel everything. As he replayed the dream over in his head again he entered a trance like state.

"_Now go back to your brother," his friend said in a calm yet commanding voice._

_He shook his head and tried to touch his friend who was crouched down in front of him, but his friend pulled away from his touch. A frown spread across his face as he stared at his friend. "But I want to be with you."_

"_That's nice," his friend responded, "but you need to go back to your brother."_

_Hurt stabbed at his heart when his friend brushed him aside. Pouting and feeling the tears that he had been crying a while ago come back he managed to stutter out, "D-Don't you love me?"_

_His friend stiffened and looked as if he were trying to decide on something. It looked like he was having an inner battle but in the end his friend answered. "I'm very fond of you but I can't say more than that at this point and time."_

_Confused by his friend's answer he nodded his head and accepted it nonetheless. Turning around to leave he quickly glanced over his shoulder and looked at his friend. "You'll follow me right? I don't want to be alone if I get lost."_

_Seeing his friend nod he smiled and ran off in the direction he had last seen his brother._

"Tyson. Tyson," Kai waved his hand in front of his lover's face. When he came back from the bathroom Tyson had been in some sort of trance and was staring at a wall. Feeling a little unnerved by his lover's lack of response Kai grabbed Tyson by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

Feeling his body being shaken Tyson snapped out of his trance like state and stared into Kai's crimson orbs. Seeing the concern in Kai's eyes Tyson tilted his head to the side in a curious fashion. "What's the matter Kai?"

Seeing Tyson was out of his trance Kai relaxed a bit. "Nothing you were just in a trance."

A trance? But how could I be in a trance? Wait! I was thinking about my dream and then the dream continued! But how? Dreams don't continue do they? Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was… Tyson didn't continue his thought process and just stared nervously down at the bedspread.

Seeing Tyson was upset Kai pulled the boy closer to him, but Tyson seemed to jump away from his touch. Oh great. Not this again. "What's wrong?"

Silence passed between the two as Tyson tried to will himself to speak. "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think," Tyson took a gulp of air before he continued with what felt like a death sentence. "I think that I might be regaining some of my memories."

Silence filled the room, both boys were deep in their own thoughts. They both knew with the regaining of these buried memories their life was about to take a turn, but for better or for worse only time would tell.

The End Owari


End file.
